A Funny Thing Called Fate
by strawberryfzz
Summary: A story that starts with Ema's first kiss, and follows her relationship ? with Klavier throughout the span of the series. Contains spoilers from the first and fourth Ace Attorney games.
1. It Started with a Kiss

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Ace Attorney characters, just borrowing them for a bit~

Rated Teen for now, will probably change in the future.

* * *

Someone had selfishly taken Ema Skye's precious first kiss on a mere whim.

She could recall every detail of it as if it had happened only yesterday. She had been fifteen-years-old and it had been a warm June day. The first day of summer, to be exact, which she remembered because the overly cheerful female anchor on the morning news had told her so.

Although she was at the age where other girls were trading cooties in for crushes, boys had never really been something that captured this particular girl's heart.

In fact, the list of things that interested Ema was simple. There was little time left to be wasted on boys, when all she needed to be happy were sweets, science, and forensic investigator shows on TV. Well, of course, there was the nominal exception of a certain Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth, but he was not just any boy, he was _Miles Edgeworth. _

Ema was a proud, self-proclaimed "late bloomer." She was happy the way she was and had not intended to change anything about it, at least, not anytime soon.

However, the naïve young girl would soon discover first hand, that sometimes plans change unexpectedly.

On that fateful, humid summer day, Ema had been innocently sitting outside the district courthouse, waiting for her elder sister and established prosecutor, Lana Skye, to finish work. Ema and Lana's parents had died in a car accident years ago, and it had been just the two of them ever since. That is why, despite her earnest protests, it was normal for Ema to find herself bored and hanging around her somewhat over-protective sister's workplaces.

Whenever forensic evidence was involved in a case, Ema was more than excited to watch her sister in action from the courtroom gallery, but alas, this day's trial was about mind-numbing tax fraud. To the aspiring forensic investigator's dismay, there was obviously no use for fancy blood-detecting chemicals there.

Ema sighed as she glanced at the pink plastic watch snuggly strapped to her wrist. Why was the trial taking so long? She had better not miss the brand new episode of _CSI: LA-- _which she had been looking forward to so much-- just because some rich ninny could not spare to part with a little of his money.

Ema was lost in thought and did not at all notice the figure that had recently joined her on the steps.

"You hang around here a lot, ja?"

The unfamiliar singsong voice of a young boy caught Ema off guard. She looked up to match the friendly voice to a face but had to immediately raise a hand to her brow in order to block the sun's powerful rays from stinging her eyes.

Light brightly reflected off the boy's shaggy, golden-blond hair. Through her squint, she could make out two beautiful aquamarine eyes twinkling her way, and a large sideways grin spread across his tanned face. If there was ever a prime specimen of a "pretty boy," this one leaning over her was definitely it.

"Uh, hi, do I know you?" Ema tried smiling politely.

"Well, you should," the shiny thing responded without missing a beat, casually plopping down next to her on the courthouse steps.

"Kinda cocky for a boy prettier than me," Ema scoffed to herself.

Being the future forensic investigator that she was, she had developed a bit of a habit to analyze people upon first meeting them. This boy was of course, no exception. Without having to try very hard, she detected a faint European accent in his speech. German perhaps? She wasn't sure. Despite her aspirations, Ema was still an amateur on this particular subject.

He seemed around her age, if not, a tad younger. He wore a dark-purple, vintage rock band logo t-shirt over a pair of black, fashionably baggy shorts with many useless-looking zippers and pockets. A bulky black leather belt adorned with small silver spikes hung loosely around his narrow, boyish hips, and a variety of matching chrome chains and gaudy accessories decorated him to the tip of his over-sized combat boots.

Ema did not recall seeing many boys at school who dressed like this.

Seemingly unfazed by the miniature forensic investigator's slightly rude and lengthy stare-down, the flashy boy took an uninvited peek into Ema's bursting bag of treasures that sat between them.

"You are some kind of…mad scientist?" The boy questioned, cocking his head to the left. He fished out a test-tube filled with some mysterious, green fluid.

"Hey, give that back!" Ema frowned, quickly snatching her prized possession back. She was not entirely thrilled with having her personal space invaded.

The boy seemed to enjoy her reaction and did not bother to hide his mischievous grin. He ran a hand through his silky bangs. It seemed to be a habit of his.

"I am visiting family here in America," he explained, despite the fact that Ema had not asked anything about it. "I see you sitting here, a lot. Looking bored."

For a moment, he locked eyes with her, then showing off that winning smile. "You have very pretty eyes, ja?"

"Uh- thank you," Ema blushed and quickly diverted her eyes from his. She was not exactly accustomed to compliments from boys her age, not to mention, such strange, one-sided conversations as this one currently taking place.

Ema uncomfortably played with the colorful tin pins decorating the shoulder strap of her messenger bag. The boy had fallen silent. Was he waiting for her to say something? Ema was not usually the shy type, but she had no idea what she was expected to say or do next.

However, the awkward silence did not last much longer.

"May I have a kiss?" the boy asked abruptly and just as nonchalantly as if he were asking for the time.

"A _w_-_what_?!" Ema exclaimed a little louder than she had intended. She did a double take of the smiling boy, convinced that she must have heard wrong.

"A kiss!" He repeated, beaming his perfect smile even brighter than before. "Of course you've given boys kisses before, ja?"

Was this cocky little thing teasing her?

"O-of course!" Ema blurted without thinking, trying her best to play it down as if it were no big deal.

"I-, uh, I've given many before…" She winced as her words formed that atrocious lie of a sentence. It was obvious that she had long lost control of the craziness escaping her mouth.

"No problem, then."

Without further warning, the boy turned to face her and leaned in so that his lips softly pressed against hers. Whether intentional or not (most likely intentional), he had not given her much chance to speak a single word of protest.

Ema's eyes widened, realizing that she was now locking-lips with this boy she had only "met" moments ago. This could not be normal! Yet, it was almost as if she were under his charm's spell. After the initial shock wore off, Ema found her body relaxing a little, despite the fact her heart was pounding as if she had just finished running a long-distance marathon. She closed her eyes as she remembered everyone on television did. His lips felt warm and delicate, this feeling unlike anything she had ever experienced before.

Unfortunately, the tantalizing sensation did not last much longer.

"Ahem."

The sound of a man clearing his throat came from behind them. The teenagers jerked apart as if they had just touched hot metal. Ema felt her face turn from red to blue as she shifted her focus down towards her worn tennis shoes. What had she let herself get into! Her sister was going to kill her if she found out.

"The trial is over. Time to go." The tall man's voice was deep and unyielding, sending a slight chill down Ema's back. He motioned towards the boy, who Ema managed to sneak a glance at, and realized was a similar shade of red as she had been.

"If you'll excuse my young brother's manners, Miss," the elegantly handsome man smiled politely, he looked utterly dignified, yet something seemed cold about him. The man looked significantly older than his brother did, perhaps in his early 20s. He wore an impeccably tailored, expensive-looking, light-blue suit. Ema watched without a sound as he pushed a pair of silver-rimmed glasses higher up the bridge of his nose. He easily lifted the now suddenly meek, younger boy to his feet. The older man's strong arm moved almost possessively across the boy's wilted shoulders as he directed him towards the sidewalk.

"Say goodbye to your nice, young lady friend," he commanded calmly.

Without protest, the teenage boy who all of a sudden looked much smaller, allowed his brother to escort him towards the parking lot. The compliant boy briefly looked over his shoulder, giving Ema a slight smile and a little wave.

Ema weakly waved back and stared back in awe, still unable to comprehend what had just happened.

"I cannot let you out of my sight for a couple hours without finding you in some predicament…" Ema overheard the taller, equally blonde man reprimanding his sibling.

"But _Bruder_…!"

"I will hear none of it." Although just as composed as ever, the older brother did not let the him finish. Ema almost felt a little sorry for the boy.

"Do you know them, Ema?"

Ema jumped, startled by her own sister's voice, bringing her out of the trance she had been in.

"U-um, no! Who are you talking about?" Ema desperately feigned innocence.

Lana frowned, looking a little concerned. "Are you alright?"

Ema forced a smile, "Yeah, of course! Why wouldn't I be?"

Uh oh. Lana's brow furrowed even deeper.

"So-how did the trial go?" Ema asked as cheerily as possible, opting on quickly changing the subject.

Lana took a deep breath, "Oh, it went well." She replied with a slight smile, something that was becoming rare, as her older sister had been stressed more and more over her rather new position as chief prosecutor. However, fortunately for Ema, Lana seemed to be in a pleasant enough mood after her victory in court, and did not bother to press the subject any further.

"How about stopping for some ice cream on the way home?" Lana suggested, remnants of a smile still on her lips.

Ema grinned and nodded, but turned to take one last glance at the boy walking off inthe opposite direction. Was it her imagination or did he glance back her way, too? By now, they were too far to tell.

One thing was for sure though, his pleasant, albeit mysterious presence would be stuck in her mind for the rest of the day. She caught herself staring into space numerous times, thinking about him and the unexpected kiss they had shared. These feelings were all very foreign to young Ema, yet to her own surprise, they put her in a pleasant mood.

That was, until reality sunk in, over a scoop of chocolate ice cream. Ema felt the blood rush straight out of her face as she realized that she did not even know his name, or for that matter, who he was at all. She was tempted to ask Lana, but decided it was better not to bother her with such a silly thing.

She wondered if she would see the boy who had so casually stolen her first kiss, ever again. She felt a slight pang of disappointment at the thought that she wouldn't.

"Oh, stop being such a drama queen," Ema scolded herself. "You're not being yourself, at all!"

Ema figured that she would probably never cross paths with him again, given the fact that he said he was only "visiting," but she could deal with that. She was soon back to her normal self, daydreaming about science and her future career in that field.

However, she knew that she would forever remember that one unique thing about the boy: the way he just seemed to absolutely _glimmer_ in the summer sun.

Little did Ema know then, that some mysteries are just better off left unsolved.


	2. The Brand New Fraulein Detective

It was far from difficult for Ema to recognize Klavier Gavin the very first time she saw him casually stroll into the precinct as if he owned the place. After all, the only things that had really seemed to change about him were his height and that bizarre, twisty hairstyle.

Ema Skye on the other hand, had gone through a lot of changes over the past ten years. Now, at twenty-five, she had just landed a job as a detective in the criminal affairs department. To her dismay, it was far from her dream job, but she had to take what she could get after failing the forensics department's proficiency test.

Ema had worked her butt off while studying forensics abroad, but lack of sleep and raw nerves were something that no amounts of studying could prepare her for, and had gotten the best of her. Although it was nice to finally be back in the same country as her older sister again, Ema had a lot of pent up frustration. Even after all those years, her goal still looked far out of reach.

It was her first day of work, and she had been shown to her new desk by the department chief. She was in the middle of quietly arranging her belongings on her desk, trying to get as settled down as possible when Klavier-Gavin-The-Great had made his rather disruptive entrance.

The whole office seemed to brighten as other detectives greeted the flashy rock star, prosecutor with a great deal of enthusiasm.

"To what pleasure do we owe your presence today, sir?!"

"Great job on the trial yesterday, sir!"

"Prosecutor Gavin, I went to your band's concert last week, it was one of the best yet!"

Ema blinked, confused at the sudden change in atmosphere.

"Detective Skye, that's Klavier Gavin of the band, The Gavinners!" explained the balding, middle-age detective sitting at the desk next to her.

"The _what-_inners?" Ema frowned, genuinely lost. She knew absolutely nothing about today's popular culture, nor, did she have any interest.

Apparently writing Ema off as a lost cause, the detective ignored her furthered confusion and went to join the group of people forming around the flamboyant prosecutor.

Through cracks between bodies, Ema noticed that the tall, blond man had spotted her and was smiling right her way.

_Oh, crap._

She immediately looked away, pretending not to notice.

To her horror, Klavier soon excused himself from the steadily growing mob around him, and made his way towards her in a few long strides.

"So, you are the new Fraulein detective that everyone has been talking about?" he beamed, leaning against her desk with an arm. A huge, polished, silver "G" pendant around his neck dangled in front of her eyes.

_Gee, wonder what that stood for._

"My name is Ema Skye," the brand new detective replied unenthusiastically, holding out a hand for him to shake. She figured that at least someone should be professional.

"Well it's not everyday that our precinct is blessed with such a new, lovely young Fraulein detective as you," Klavier grinned flirtatiously, flashing his perfectly white teeth.

"I had to come down and see for myself."

He then proceeded to gently take her hand, but instead of shaking it as how intended, he planted a warm, soft kiss on the top of it, much to her alarm.

Ema almost let out a groan but managed to keep it within wraps. Did this guy _ever _introduce himself like a normal human being?

She knew it was him from ten-years ago. The mysterious boy she had occasionally daydreamed about as a young girl, the one that had disappeared from her life as fast as he had appeared. This grown-up version of him leaning over her, still invading her personal space, had the same gaudy fashion sense, and the same cocky attitude. There was no mistake.

However, it seemed that those same characteristics that had once made her heart pound in her chest, now completely rubbed her in all the wrong ways. Perhaps it was because she was now older and wiser, or perhaps because she was just a bit more cynical.

Yet, Ema did not dare bring up the past. She was not a girl of low self-esteem, but her pride was not constructed of steel, either. He obviously didn't remember her, and the last thing she needed was for him, and all of her co-workers (who were by now, staring at her), get the wrong impression. No way. She refused to add fuel to this man's noticeably oversized ego and not to mention, be the laughing stock of the precinct on her very first day of work.

So much for prince charming.

--

It was the Department Chief's birthday and someone had the bright idea of holding the party right there at the office. Ema had been working as a detective for a month now, and was finally getting the hang of things. Frankly, she was bored out of her mind with no _official _scientific investigations to conduct, although she did have a few covert projects on the side for fun. But what was the point, if her findings were not even used in the investigation?

Working along side Klavier Gavin had also proven to be a challenge, one of which she was not anticipating. He relentlessly continued to tease and taunt her, not once stopping since that first day of work. With a job she despised, and bothersome co-workers, poor Ema Skye could only take so much.

What she hated most was the way he talked to her. For some reason, no matter what the subject of discussion, he always found it necessary to lean in over her, which she constantly failed to understand the point of. She could hear him perfectly fine without having his face two inches away from hers.

However, she always forced herself to stand ground and absolutely refused to step back. She wasn't about to let him notice how flustered and awkward this made her feel. She refused to let him win, which would only give him added motivation to tantalize her.

Ema had joined the party late; she had been working overtime, finishing reports while everyone else had decided to start the party in the office next door. Ema rubbed her temples irritably, chewing on the last of her favorite comfort food, Snackoos. Unable to concentrate any further due to the racket bleeding through the walls, she figured she could use the prospect of an open bar to do some long overdue loosening up.

Despite the fact she was not much of a drinker, a few glasses of weak fruity mixed drinks gradually turned into a couple concoctions involving hard alcohol, and then to beer which she eventually learned took the bartender the fastest to prepare. Beer had always tasted gross to Ema, but after all the alcohol was starting to kick in, it all tasted the same.

"Fraulein Detective, I never took you as a drinker." A slightly muffled (due to Ema's clouding senses), but all-too familiar voice came from behind her as she was hovering over the portable bar located in the back of the room.

"Dude, she's wasted." It was another familiar voice. Of course, Klavier's "partner in crime," Detective Crescend, with his ridiculous hair in all its glory, was there, too. This wasn't his department. What were they even doing here?

"You come to crash the party or something?" Ema swayed just a bit, despite her attempt to look as convincingly _over_-the influence as possible.

"What party?" Detective Crescent snorted, but Ema ignored him and his pompous hair. She secretly theorized that his use of hair spray on that thing was solely responsible for global warming.

"Nein, we were asked to play a few songs for Herr Department Chief." Klavier grinned, amused by the pinkish shade of Ema's cheeks.

Ema accusingly pointed at Klavier's chest with her drink.

"Oh, so that was you guys making all that noise while I was trying to work," she muttered, barely audible.

"Dude, I don't know about you, but I'm outta here." Detective Crescend sounded bored out of his mind. "I've got a _real _party to crash. Catch you later, man."

Ema watched Klavier nod farewell to his band mate, wondering why he hadn't left yet either. _Great_. It was just the two of them now. And there he went, leaning over her again. Ema sighed and took an extra long swig of the beer in her hand.

"Achtung baby, allow me to buy you another drink," Klavier winked, retrieving the now-empty cup out of her grip.

"It's an open bar, Gavin," Ema rolled her eyes. "The drinks are free." Maybe the alcohol was feeding her strength after all; he wasn't making her feel as uncomfortable as he usually did -- especially considering the fact that he had indeed just winked and called her "baby."

Klavier ordered a couple of beers from the rental bartender. "Why don't we have a seat instead of standing around, ja?" he gave her a newly filled cup and pointed towards some empty office chairs a few feet away.

Ema nodded and followed him without much thought.

"What does _Klavier _mean, anyway?" a beer later and Ema was more talkative than Klavier had ever seen her before.

"It's German for piano, Fraulein." Klavier answered, taking a brief sip from his cup before grimacing at the awful taste of cheap beer. No wonder the criminal affairs department was able to afford the open bar.

"But you don't even play the piano, do you?" Ema scoffed rather rudely. She on the other hand didn't seem to mind the beer so much. This gave some reason for concern.

Klavier laughed, not at all offended by her tone. "I was forced to take lessons when I was a boy, but then I soon realized I'm not exactly the piano type."

"Mm…" Ema murmured thoughtfully, dreamily looking up at the ceiling. "Yeah, Mr. Edgeworth…now _that's _the piano type."

Klavier felt a momentary twinge of rivalry but pushed it aside. "Perhaps so, but in my opinion, the _guitar _type is loads more enjoyable as company--"

"Prosecutor Gavin!"

Before he could finish his thought, a red-faced Department Chief staggered up to Klavier, grabbing his free hand and shaking it enthusiastically.

"Thank you so much for playing tonight!"

"Herr Roberts, it was my pleasure!" Klavier smiled politely, not at all showing his annoyance from the interruption.

This looked like it would take awhile. The last thing Ema wanted was to be dragged into a boring conversation doused in office politics. She took the opportunity to quietly slip away before Klavier could stop her.

Deciding to go for a little stroll, Ema's first stop was at the bar to grab a fresh beer. Then after wandering around a bit, she soon _literally _stumbled upon an unoccupied, inviting-looking couch. She plunked down on it, oblivious to spilling a little of the bottle's contents on the smooth leather surface.

It was around then when Ema blacked out and had absolutely no recollection of the rest of the night.


	3. Drunken Antics and Revolations

"Can you make it home, Fraulein?" Klavier Gavin was genuinely concerned. He lightly shook the shoulder of a certain comatose female detective that had been missing for the past half an hour or so.

"Mmm…" Ema complained with knitted brows before swatting his bothersome hand away.

Klavier frowned. "I will take that as a _no_."

Klavier proceeded to carefully remove a half-empty beer bottle from Ema's hand, and gently peeled her off the couch he had found her passed out on. He carried her down the hall, surprised to discover the Snakoo-addict was a lot lighter than he had imagined. Not wanting to attract any attention, he successfully snuck past the lingering detectives that were merrily chatting over their last drops of beer.

He looked down at the usually grouchy detective, now sleeping soundly in his arms, and could not help but to crack a smile.

Klavier somehow managed to make it to the precinct lobby without any interruptions.

"I'm going to get Fraulein Skye home," he whispered to the officer standing guard at the station's exit, trying not to disturb the sleeping detective.

"Need any help, sir?" the young man offered, holding the glass door open for them to get through.

"Nein, I can manage," Klavier gave the man a quick salute, dismissing him.

The rock-star side of Klavier hated the thought of leaving his treasured motorcycle at the precinct parking structure overnight, but the sensible side of him was not about to risk a wild ride on the hog with an unconscious girl strapped to his back.

Klavier shifted Ema's weight to one arm as he briefly raised the other to hail a taxi. It must have been his celebrity charm at work, or perhaps just pure luck, because at the snap of his fingers, a vacant cab speedily pulled up to the curbside.

Klavier was both pleased and impressed by this feat, but a little disappointed that Ema was not awake to witness it. The metaphorical 12-year-old boy trapped within him was dying to gloat and rub it in her face, but alas, that would have to wait for another day. He carefully placed Ema in the backseat of the cab and buckled her in before sliding in next to her.

"Where to?" the grey-haired cabbie gruffly called over his shoulder.

Klavier did not know.

"Fraulein," Klavier tried to shake a response out of the unconscious girl who was leaning uncomfortably against the cab's cold window.

"I trust you can tell the driver where you live, ja?"

Ema's only response was a half-hearted groan as her head rolled in the direction of Klavier's voice, and then comfortably snuggled against his strong chest. She breathed in his Versace cologne.

"Mmm…Shmells good."

Klavier chuckled, "I think that's the first time you have ever complimented me, Fraulein."

He noticed her ruffled, auburn hair was coming undone from its half-ponytail. He pushed a few loose strands from covering her face, but found her eyes were still tightly closed.

"I appreciate your kind words, but we still don't know where you live, ja?"

Apparently growing a little impatient, the cabbie cleared his throat and asked again, this time a little louder, "Where to, Sir?"

Klavier sighed, realizing he had no remaining options. He gave his own address to the waiting driver and scowled at the image of being Snackoo'd by Ema in the morning.

"Oh well," he shrugged looking down at her. "I'm getting pretty good at dodging those darn snacks by now, anyway."

Five minutes into the ride, Klavier couldn't help but to worry about his precious bike, standing lonely in the parking structure all by herself. A light bulb went off in his head and he quickly fished a sleek black cell phone out of his jacket pocket, speed-dialing the precinct.

"Do me a favor and tell the night guard on duty to make sure no one goes near my hog, ja?" he sternly instructed the officer on the other end. The prosecutor obviously meant business. Klavier was a little relieved that Ema was fast asleep and didn't hear the phone call. He knew for certain she would have scoffed and lectured him about mixing business with personal life, again.

By the time they arrived at Klavier's condo, Ema was a little more responsive, but still not completely back to Earth.

"Where are we…?" she mumbled, sleepily rubbing her eyes as the taxi screeched to a halt.

"My rock-star bachelor pad, of course," Klavier replied matter-of-factly. He let out a slight grunt as he lifted Ema out of the cab.

"I hope you don't mind, Fraulein."

"Mm…Whatev'r…" muttered groggy Ema. Klavier had a feeling she was not listening to him.

After skillfully paying the cabbie with one hand, and balancing Ema with the other, Klavier lugged her into a spacious elevator. He tapped his foot impatiently as it felt like the elevator took forever to hike up to his floor. It was one of the very few pitfalls of living in a penthouse at the top of a high-rise complex. With a loud ding, the elevator finally reached its destination.

Klavier steadily made his way toward home sweet home. The presence of the young woman in his arms growing more obvious as his arms began to ache.

"Almost there," he said with a huff, more to himself than to Ema.

"Ach!"

All of a sudden, Klavier stopped dead in his tracks as he felt something unmistakably brush up against his rear end.

Was it just his imagination or did someone just grope his ass?

The answer to this became quite clear as the girl in his arms let out a not very lady-like cackle.

"Was that you, Fraulein?" Klavier blinked, honestly a little more than surprised.

"Achtung, at least have the decency to wait until we are inside." He tsked at her jokingly.

"There's a time and a place for that kind of behavior." However, his little quip went unnoticed as Ema was back to not paying attention to him again.

Klavier unlocked the heavy wooden door as fast as he could manage, shoving it open with a shoulder. He did not want to be rude, but Ema was starting to feel damn heavy.

Before he could set her down, Ema's frisky, alcohol-fueled hands managed to steal another squeeze of his firm, well-toned rear -- this time, a little longer and harder. She seemed to enjoy doing that.

"Hey now, Fraulein," Klavier's eyes widened. Never had he imagined to be touched by Ema Skye, of all people, in such a manner before. "You are starting to make me blush."

He transported the now, alert drunk straight to the master bedroom, and laid her down on his king-size bed before she could violate him any further.

"Can I get you something to drink, Fraulein?" Klavier asked, straightening up and taking off his stifling leather jacket.

Ema made a hasty attempt to sit up on her own, but failed miserably. She ended up flopping straight back down onto the bed with a thump.

"How about s'more alcohol?" she suggested with a hiccup.

"Negative," Klavier laughed, shaking his head. "I think your line was cut at the point you decided to pass out on the Chief Detective's favorite couch, ja?"

Ema pouted a little but her expression soon shifted into a goofy grin.

"It was a comfy couch."

Her grin was adorable, and something that Klavier had rarely, if ever, witnessed before.

"I have never been 'dis dunk in a long time…"

Ema stopped for a thoughtful pause. "Er…maybe ever," she corrected.

Klavier smiled and nodded sympathetically. He then gently but tactfully helped Ema remove her black, Mary Jane shoes before sitting on the edge of the bed next to her.

"You turn a little randy when you are utterly smashed, ja?" he teased, lightly tapping the tip of her rose-colored nose. He had discovered something new about the detective that he could use as material.

"Oh, you're just a glimmerous mop." Alcohol-fueled Ema was back at full force.

"Tis glimmerous _fop_, Fraulein," Klavier sarcastically corrected. Although Ema had never called him that to his face before, he knew she liked to do so behind his back. It hurt his feelings just a tiny bit, but of course, Klavier Gavin was too proud to ever admit such a thing.

"Why do you always call me that, anyway?" He cocked his head to the side; searching Ema's face for the answer but finding nothing relevant to it. He smoothed her long hair out, which had now come completely undone, and tucked a few strands behind her delicate ears. He liked the way she looked with her hair down.

"Besides, glimmerous isn't even a real word, Fraulein."

Ema nudged his large palm with a rosy cheek, before briskly shaking it away.

"….You aren't even a real word," she said disapprovingly, which was apparently her sorry excuse of a comeback.

"I will give you credit for at least trying," Klavier smirked.

That was obviously the best she could come up with in her hindered state-of-mind. He was getting a kick out of the blabbering drunkard's attempts at making conversation.

Klavier took a deep breath as he was about to get up to get some water, but stopped when he felt a soft whisper tickle his ear.

"Come 'ere Piano Boy…"

If it had not been for her slurred speech, the command sounded almost seductive, although most likely unintentionally so. Klavier felt his heart skip a beat as the pretty brunette tugged playfully at the bulky "G" chain around his neck, pulling him in closer. She smiled up at him with an unfamiliar, mischievous twinkle in her glassy eyes.

"Ow."

Klavier exaggerated with a flirty smirk, realizing his lips were now a mere kiss away from hers. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, normally a complete turn-off, yet there was something about her blue-green, albeit half-lidded eyes, that just drove him crazy. The truth was, they had always seemed to have that affect on him.

At that moment, Klavier knew he wanted this girl all to himself. She was completely unlike the others in his life, and for some unexplainable reason, that attracted him to her even more. He wanted to kiss her, hold her, and do other less innocent things to her that he thought better to keep to himself for now. It took all the strength in his body to fight back the urge of temptation, with her right there, in his room, on his bed, looking up at him in that manner.

Acting against his better judgment, Klavier leaned in to seal the kiss, but was soon disrupted by a massive snort -- right to his face. Ema had apparently found their little staring match utterly comical, and began laughing hysterically, rolling around the bed, clutching her stomach.

"Ach, what a mood killer," Klavier sighed, failing to hide his disappointment, although he had to admit he enjoyed the sound of her laughter, which was so rarely heard during their work hours together.

He decided it was probably best to leave the girl be. Klavier reluctantly got up from the bed to get Ema and himself some refreshing, much-needed water.

What had he been thinking, anyway? He reprimanded himself for almost taking advantage of an inebriated young woman, who was after all, entrusted under his care.

Besides, she made it rather clear when she wasn't as...under the influence, that she didn't like him that way. He understood the more-than-obvious hints, but a part of him just didn't want to believe them.

However his train of thought ended with a chuckle, as he realized he could still hear Ema's laughter all the way from the kitchen.

By the time he returned, Ema was finished with her laughing fit and had drifted back into deep sleep. She lay face up, sprawled across his expensive, dark-purple silk sheets, taking up more than enough space necessary for any human being.

Doing his best not to disturb his guest, Klavier carefully pulled the blankets from under her, gently tucking her in. Ema's drunken antics had taken its toll on him, and the exhausted man made himself as comfortable as possible on what little space was left for him on his usually spacious bed.

"Goodnight, Fraulein Detective."

He softly kissed her on the forehead before setting his head down on a decorative over-stuffed pillow that had been tossed and abandoned on the floor. He sighed -- it felt so good to finally close his eyes…

"Oof!"

Just as Klavier had begun to drift off to sleep, he was abruptly jarred awake once more.

The tired man grunted, more out of surprise than pain. The girl beside him had subconsciously turned in her sleep, her arm landing violently onto his stomach. Klavier groaned and quickly rolled to his side in attempt to protect his body from any further physical abuse. He had a feeling the night was still far from over.

Ema, on the other hand, continued on peacefully in her dreams, completely oblivious to what she had done, and the mess of a situation she would wake up to in the morning.


	4. Rude Awakenings

The sun was barely up by the time Ema awoke. She sat straight up with a jolt as a wave of nausea snuck up on her. It was still too dark to see her surroundings, but all she could think about anyway was getting to the nearest restroom. _STAT_.

Ema sprung off an unfamiliar bed and scampered around before realizing she had no idea where she was.

However, she would have to worry about such details later because right now, she had a porcelain god to worship -- preferably before it was too late.

The disoriented brunette began to panic as she clumsily stumbled through a hallway, almost tripping over her own feet. After opening all the wrong doors and not finding anything resembling a toilet, she finally staggered upon a spacious kitchen. She could not hold the tsunami of nausea back any longer and had to settle with the next available option standing before her.

"Achtung, are you puking in my sink, Fraulein?" a sleepy voice came from behind her.

Ema flailed a sweaty hand towards the voice. Couldn't the person tell that she was obviously busy at the moment?

A pair of helpful, tanned hands reached from behind and gently pulled Ema's long hair from out of her way. The man the hands belonged to let out a long groggy yawn.

"Ugh…" Ema groaned, thoroughly rinsing her mouth out and hoping the worst had passed.

However, she had a sinking feeling in her gut that it hadn't. She slowly turned to look at the man behind her. Unfortunately, her intuitions had been dead on.

"Oh my god….Gavin!"

Klavier finally let go of her hair, realizing his assistance was no longer necessary.

"Yes, Fraulein?" he asked, idly scratching the back of his head. He was still half-asleep but conscious enough to grab a paper towel and hand it to her.

Ema stared at the tall man in front of her; the paper towel remained unused in her wet hands. Her colleague's always meticulously-styled, long blonde locks were a disheveled mess and his black dress shirt was barely buttoned, leaving a majority of his toned chest and stomach exposed.

Ema's stare bravely drifted a little lower, which she soon regretted, upon realizing that the rock star prosecutor's usual leather pants had gone missing. He just stood there shamelessly in a pair of black, rather revealing, boxer-briefs. Ema felt her cheeks fire up and instantly averted her eyes.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?!" she exclaimed, covering her eyes with one hand and pointing at the lower portion of his body with the other.

"Oh," was his simple reply. "My apologies, Fraulein." Klavier made a lackadaisical attempt at covering himself with a magazine that had been sitting on the marble kitchen counter.

Ema gradually uncovered her eyes and took the opportunity to soak in her surroundings. Klavier's kitchen was spotless, which probably meant that not a lot of actual cooking was done there. It was unreasonably large for a young, single man living alone.

"If you don't mind, Fraulein, I'm going back to bed," Klavier stated flatly, turning back and dragging his feet towards the bedroom, not at all bothering to cover his scantily clad rear.

"Wait!" Ema called out, following at his heels, trying to fight her pounding headache.

"You have a lot of explaining to do!"

Klavier heavily flopped down onto the all-too-familiar bed that Ema had awoken on. He buried his face in the sheets, not paying any attention to the fuming girl that followed him into the room.

Ema tried to put her detective interrogating skills to use.

"What am I doing here?" she pressed, not happy about being ignored.

"I don't remember anything after sitting down on that dang couch…."

Klavier muffled an indistinct response into the mattress, his eyes tightly closed.

"How did I get here? Why don't I remember anything? Oh my God, does everyone at the precinct know I went home with you??" The questions just kept pouring.

Klavier pretended to be asleep.

"Y-you didn't _violate _me did you?" Ema gasped at the notion, looking down at him accusingly with crossed arms.

At this, Klavier finally turned to face her, looking genuinely hurt for a moment, "What kind of man do you take me as, Fraulein?"

Ema put her hands on her hips, trying to look as tough as possible.

"Get up already, we need to talk."

Klavier sat up reluctantly, his long hair falling over his face. He dazedly scratched at his stomach, and then smirked as if suddenly recalling something.

"_You _were the one doing all the violating, with those touchy-feely hands, Fraulein Detective," he said teasingly.

"Luckily for you, I am not the kind of man who gives into advances from drunken girls, ja?"

"Oh please!" Ema scoffed, throwing her hands in the air. "You've got to be kidding me!" However, the brief thought of not being able to trust herself was a tad frightening to say the least.

"You _are _kidding…right?"

Klavier's grin only widened before he changed the subject.

"You also talk in your sleep."

Klavier seemed much more awake than he had been just a minute ago.

"I do not!" Ema retorted, refusing to believe a single word of it.

"You mumbled something about having to mail-order another case of hydroxi-chloroformic acid."

"What?!" Ema exclaimed, far more flustered than she wanted to be.

"Why would I need-- Why would I say-- Wait, there isn't even such a thing as--!" Ema stopped herself short as she noticed the satisfied look plastered on Klavier's face. It was a look that she was far too familiar with.

"You just made that up." She squinted at him. "You think you're so funny, Gavin"

"Now, now," Klavier stood up, moving towards Ema with outstretched arms as if he was going to hug her.

"No need to start the morning off in such a cranky mood, ja?"

Ema quickly dodged him.

"You aren't allowed within five feet of my radius," she glared.

"Especially when you aren't even wearing any pants!"

Klavier scowled, a little dejected from the harsh rejection. Yet he was back to being smug again as he found his pants in the corner of the room, where he had tossed them earlier, casually pulling them on.

"Is that how to treat your savior, Fraulein?" Klavier's rebound rate was obviously at least twice the speed of the average person.

"Savior, my ass!" Ema retorted. She found her shoes hiding under the bed and quickly put them on.

"Do you realize how this is going to look? How everyone at the precinct is going to be talking about us?"

"You worry too much, Fraulein." Klavier shook his head, simply brushing off her concerns.

"I managed to be discreet about it. The only person who saw me was a rookie police officer who I'm sure has much more important things to worry about than spreading office gossip. Besides, if I hadn't been there to peel you off that couch you were drooling on, you would have awoken to Herr Department Chief's gorgeous mug in your face instead of mine."

His grin was as swaggering as ever. "I believe _that _would have been a far more traumatizing situation than this."

Ema sighed; she did not have any energy left to argue this. Ema could almost see why he was so good at his job now-- well, the prosecuting one, at least.

She took a swift look around his well-kept room, realizing that none of her other possessions were in sight.

"_Great. _I left all of my stuff in my locker."

She patted herself down and groaned, "I don't even have money for a ride home."

"What's the rush?" Klavier cocked a brow. "You don't need to report in to work for another hour or so."

Ema shot him a death glare.

"Well, if you must insist on leaving already, I'll be happy to provide you with your taxi fare back." Klavier fished his black leather wallet from his back pocket, taking out a couple of bills.

"Thank you, but you don't need to provide me with anything," Ema frowned, but gratefully accepted the money.

"I'm going to pay back every cent of it."

"Whatever you say, Fraulein." Klavier smiled, deciding best not to argue with her anymore.

Ema started straightening herself up, trying her best to smooth out the wrinkles in her clothes.

"Can I borrow a rubber band?" she asked, as he stood there watching her. With hair almost longer than hers, she could only assume he had a few lying around.

Klavier obediently fished a hair tie out of a nightstand drawer and tossed it to her. He watched her put her hair up in a pony tail, with a slightly disappointed look on his face. He was about to tell her how he liked the way she looked with her hair down but quickly closed his mouth, not wanting to irritate the young woman any further.

Ema did the best to make herself look as presentable in public as possible, and rushed to the doorway, Klavier following close behind, with his boots in hand.

He opened the large wooden door for her and continued to follow her to the elevator. She was a little relieved that he came along because she most likely would have gotten lost if he hadn't. Of course, she would never admit to this out loud.

"I could have managed to get downstairs by myself, you know." Ema shot a stubborn look towards the man at her side.

"I'm sure you could have, Fraulein." Klavier smiled.

"However, I just remembered that I left my precious hog at the precinct overnight as a sacrifice of getting you home safely." Klavier's smile was brighter than ever. "I'll need to catch that cab with you."

Ema blinked, and then rolled her eyes.

"Fine. But not a single soul hears about what happened last night," she warned.

"You make it sound a lot more scandalous than it really was, ja?" Klavier smirked, playing with his bangs.

"Whatever," Ema mumbled. "Just promise, alright?"

"You have my word, Fraulein."


	5. Totally Not a Lunch Date

Ema Skye decided that she was swearing off alcohol for the rest of her life.

It was an understatement to say that she had let herself go a little too far the night before. She had the terrible hangover and acute case of amnesia as proof.

Klavier had been surprisingly cooperative on the slightly awkward taxi ride to the precinct. He had not provoked her with any unnecessary comments or quips. He just stared out the window as if deep in thought, but perhaps he was just tired. Ema found him a lot more tolerable when he kept his mouth shut and stayed on his side of the car.

Upon arriving at the precinct, he had simply flashed his smile and bid her farewell as he went on his way to retrieve his precious motorcycle from the parking structure.

Ema was almost suspicious of such mature behavior coming from the man. There had to be a catch.

...

Ema had barely enough time to pick her stuff up from her locker, go home for a quick shower, and change into fresh clothes, before making it back just in time for work.

She was grateful that it was a relatively slow day, at least for her. She was not assigned to any on-going cases for now, but had a stack of reports to update and file.

Ema took the opportunity to recuperate and reflect on her situation with Klavier.

He said that she had violated him. She had no recollection of doing such a thing and there was a significant chance that he was making things up like how he did about her talking in her sleep. Yet, in the back of her mind she knew it was not entirely out of the question.

It had been about a year since the last time she had spent the night with someone of the opposite sex-- although the purpose of the sleepover had been entirely different then. She had had a boyfriend in England but he had broken it off with her when she informed him that she was thinking about returning to the States.

She could not dispute the fact that her love life was currently nonexistent, but everyone had their dry spells, right? It was not like Ema was some sex fiend, so desperate that she had to ask the next male who showed interest in her to ravish her right then and there.

Klavier was physically attractive; he had inherited all the right genes, there was no argument about that. However, his flirty demeanor was not in her taste. She liked her men responsible and dignified, not some promiscuous playboy looking for an easy conquest.

After all, if Klavier was this flirtatious with her, that meant he was just as flirtatious with any other woman in his company. It also did not help that she had witnessed this said flirting with other females on numerous occasions. The man thrived on attention.

Besides, Ema never had a thing for younger guys. They always ended up being immature, which annoyed her more than anything. Also, she and Klavier had absolutely nothing in common. He was an ostentatious rock star; she was a down-to-Earth science nut.

Wait a minute. Why was she even wasting precious time thinking about that glimmerous fop? Since when did she see him as more than just a colleague? Could things change so easily over a single night-- especially one that she couldn't even remember most of?

Right now, she should be worrying about more important things such as the upcoming forensic investigator proficiency test. If she didn't pass this time, she would be voluntarily signing herself up for another year working this dowdy job.

Ema groaned. She could really use some Snackoos about now. Maybe she would slip out during her lunch break to get some.

Ema dropped her forehead on the desk with a thump. She winced as the impact vibrated through her overly sensitive head. She closed her eyes tightly, wishing the pain away.

"Ack!"

Ema let out a small yelp of surprise as she felt a cold, wet surface press against her cheek.

She swiveled her chair around to meet eyes with none other than Klavier Gavin.

"W-what are you doing here?" she stammered.

"I figured you might be suffering from a rather vicious case of Veisalgia," Klavier replied with his usual smile.

"Ok," Ema said wiping moisture off her face with the back of her hand. She noticed that the object that had wet her cheek was a bottle of apple juice.

"But what are you doing here," she repeated under her breath. "And what is _Veisalgia_?"

"I came to deliver this."

Klavier casually plunked the condensating bottle of juice on a patch of unoccupied space left on Ema's messy desk.

"Veisalgia is just a fun way of saying hangover, Fraulein."

"Oh. So, you drove 30 minutes from the prosecutor's office just to bring me apple juice?"

"Ja."

Ema stared at him in disbelief.

"Fraulein, why are you looking at me as if I just sprouted a second head?" Klavier lifted a brow.

"Why apple juice?" Ema finally questioned.

"It's just my personal preference for a hangover remedy." Klavier explained in a matter of fact tone.

"It is easy on the stomach, plus it tastes good."

Ema was not completely convinced by his logic, but accepted the bottle anyway. She opened the bottle and took a careful sip, her eyes on Klavier as he stood there waiting for the verdict.

"It's delicious," she reported back after a pause.

"Told you." A pleased grin appearing on his face.

"Well, I guess my work here is done." Klavier casually brushed a piece of lint off the front of his purple sports jacket.

"I'll see you later, Fraulein," he winked and turned briskly on his heels.

"Wait." Ema called out after him, just loud enough for him to hear.

"Yes, Fraulein?" Klavier innocuously peered over his shoulder.

"Since you're already here, we might as well go grab lunch or something," Ema said cautiously. She wasn't even sure if this was such a good idea yet.

"I thought you'd never ask," Klavier beamed. _Success._

...

Ema had chosen the place. She had refused to ride the noise polluting, accident-waiting-to-happen, that Klavier so affectionately referred to as his hog. Therefore, they had needed a place that was walking distance away. She decided on a quaint bakery/café about a block away, that Lana had told her about and she had always wanted to try.

Ema walked quietly to the restaurant. Klavier on the other hand seemed to be in a cheery mood as he softly hummed a catchy tune that Ema did not recognize.

It took less than ten minutes to get there and Ema mumbled a "thanks," as Klavier opened the door for her, leading her in with a hand placed on the small of her back.

Ema elected on sitting at a small table for two at the back of the café. God forbid, anyone from the precinct seeing them eating out together like this.

Everything on the menu sounded delicious, if only Ema's stomach had not been so upset with her for the night before. She vowed to come back another day for their specialty Crab-cake Melt, and for today, she decided on a harmless and less heavy, Turkey Pita. Klavier ordered himself a Chicken Parmesan sandwich and a bowl of their soup special.

Ema idly played with the corner of her paper napkin as they waited for their food. She could feel Klavier's eyes on her face but did not look up to meet them.

"You are awfully quiet, Fraulein." Klavier leaned on the table with his elbows.

"Are you regretting asking me out on this lunch date?"

Ema knitted her brows, "Please don't call it a date." She quickly picked up her glass of water.

"I owe you for the cab fare so I figured I could just buy you lunch instead," she said into her drink.

Klavier nodded as if he understood but there was a spark of mischief in those sky-blue eyes.

"You always seem so tense, Fraulein," Klavier observed. "That can't be good for your health."

"Maybe," Ema shrugged.

"Perhaps I should take care of that for you…"

Ema gawked at him and his shameless suggestion. _The nerve!_

"I'm perfectly satisfied with my sex life, Gavin," she injected before he could finish.

"I don't need any handouts from the likes of you."

Klavier looked momentarily confused, his mouth still ajar from being interrupted mid-sentence. This sent a red flag up in Ema's brain. _Oh crap_.

"My God, Fraulein," Klavier laughed, finally catching on, his eyes twinkling in good humor. "You have such a dirty mind!"

"I was merely thinking along the lines of offering you use of my massage chair."

Ema felt her face burn red. _Why am I such an idiot?_

"--Although I must admit, your suggestion sounds much more appealing," Klavier smirked.

Oh how she wished she had a Snackoo, or maybe something larger, to hurl in his direction, and wipe that triumphant grin off his face.

Ema was as silent as ever for the rest of the lunch; although admittedly, the food itself would have been delightful under much different circumstances. Klavier almost felt a little guilty. He hadn't meant for her to be so embarrassed and uncomfortable.

After finishing his sandwich, Klavier promptly wiped his mouth with his napkin and set it down on his empty plate.

"I've an important phone call to make," he told Ema. "I'll meet you outside when you're done. Take your time, Fraulein."

Ema nodded distractedly, taking a long sip of her water. Thank God her headache had gone away, but now she was angry at herself for that incredibly stupid thing she had said earlier.

After finishing her sandwich and making sure she was composed enough to face Klavier again, she politely waved the waitress down.

"May I have the check, please?"

"Oh, don't worry honey," the friendly waitress smiled at her. "Your boyfriend already took care of the bill."

"And he's quite the generous tipper-- a real keeper," she emphasized with a wink.

There were two things very wrong with what the waitress had just said. First of all, she had referred to Klavier as her boyfriend, and second, he had deceived her!

...

Klavier hung up his cellular phone and turned around just in time to see Ema storm out of the eatery.

"I thought we had an agreement," she fumed. "You tricked me!"

"Fraulein, I really did have a call to make," Klavier protested. "And I was always told as a young boy never to let a lady pay…"

"Well, that's just old-fashioned and sexist," Ema glared. "That lunch was supposed to pay off my debt so we would be even. That's the science behind the whole concept of borrowing! You borrow something and then you return it!"

"Calm down, Fraulein," Klavier put his hands up to deflect any makeshift projectiles that might be coming his way.

"You can always just find another way of repaying me, ja?"

Ema resolutely ignored the potential innuendo behind that statement-- she would not be making that mistake again. She began to trudge back to the precinct, hating the thought of Klavier outsmarting her.

"Are you mad at me, Fraulein?" Klavier frowned, toddling closely behind.

Ema just shook her head bitterly.

"You should just relax, ja?" He lightly patted her on the shoulder.

Ema was about to tell him that he was solely responsible for raising her blood-pressure when she suddenly felt her hair fall heavily to her shoulders.

"Hey! What are you doing?!"

Klavier had unexpectedly pulled the hair tie that had been holding up her ponytail. She attempted to grab it back but he simply dodged out of the way and laughed.

"If I remember correctly, you borrowed one of these from me, ja?" He playfully twirled his prize, a black elastic band, around his pointer finger just out of her reach.

"I'm just collecting what is rightfully mine," he grinned. "After all, you were the one to teach me the science of borrowing-- don't you remember, Fraulein?"

"What are you, _seven?" _Ema pouted, shaking her long hair out.

Klavier chuckled lightheartedly, closing one eye and mimicking a sling shot with the stretchy band between his fingers.

"Pew!" He pretended to shoot at an imaginary squirrel.

Ema shook her head again but couldn't resist cracking a smile, momentarily forgetting her frustrations.

"See, that's a lot better, ja?" Klavier grinned brightly, not missing out on the break in Ema's long-going grouchy streak. "That's the way it ought to be."


	6. Talk about Deja Vu

Ema found herself spending more time with Klavier, both during and after work hours. He somehow managed to find ways to lure her out during her free time, usually with promises of good food or Snackoos-- or at least, that's how Ema reasoned with herself. Perhaps she was just in denial about sometimes actually enjoying his company.

Ema had never imagined that she would ever consider the Glimmerous Fop as a friend. Naturally, nothing had changed about his teasing and flirty nature, but Ema was beginning to see a glimpse of what was hiding beneath that flashy exterior. He was not as bad of a guy that she had previously given

him credit for. Don't judge a book by its cover, indeed.

It had been a mere conversation over coffee that had changed Ema's opinion of the man. After running low on topics to talk about, Ema had shared her dream of becoming a forensic investigator with him. She half expected to be laughed at and teased, but to her surprise and relief, he had listened intently, even offering any help he could provide in order for her to achieve her goal.

Spending time with the prosecutor-by-day and rock-star-by-night, made her realize that perhaps she had been taking life a little too seriously. It felt good to take a breather and relax once in awhile. It also did wonders on her Snackoo obsession, saving her worry over both calories and money.

Klavier was amused to see the Fraulein Detective gradually warming up to him. He even managed to make her laugh now and then, which would have been unthinkable just a month ago.

Considering the fact that he had two, very high-profile jobs, Klavier had a lot of acquaintances, but most were just superficial relationships. There were only a handful of people in his life that he genuinely trusted and considered as true friends-- namely his band mate, Daryan Crescend and his brother, Kristoph. He was happy to have Ema become a part of that, although, she would occasionally shoot him menacing looks if his flirting ever got out of hand. He decided it was necessary to take things slow with Fraulein Detective and not to push her too far. The last thing he wanted was to lose her as a friend after finally getting this far.

…

"Good job with the trial today," Ema congratulated Klavier as people filed out of the courthouse in an unorganized manner.

"Danke, Fraulein," Klavier smiled. "You did a wonderful job on the stand, yourself."

"That was nothing," Ema replied. "All I had to do was state the facts."

Klavier grinned, waiting for the last of the people to pass before plopping down on the courthouse steps as if he were a child and not an established prosecutor.

Ema watched him intently; the events of her first kiss all coming back to her again. Talk about déjà vu. Had he chosen to sit himself down on that spot, not caring about dirtying his brand-name, leather pants on purpose, or was she over thinking thing again?

Klavier blocked the sun with his hand and squinted up at her.

"Why don't you join me, Fraulein?" He softly patted the empty space next to him.

Ema watched him for a moment, it was an odd way of describing a man, but he looked truly striking under the afternoon sun; the rays of sunshine dancing off his blond hair just as they had ten years ago.

She finally complied and sat herself next to the waiting prosecutor, purposefully leaving a space between them.

"These steps hold a special place in my heart," Klavier smiled nostalgically, taking his sunglasses out of his jacket pocket before putting them on.

Ema felt her heart thump loudly in her chest. It was a feeling that she hadn't experienced in quite some time. She cleared the lump forming in her throat.

"How so?" she asked as innocently as possible.

Did he remember after all? If so, why hadn't he said anything before? His dark shades made it harder for her to read his expression.

He reached over and gently plucked the pink-lensed glasses off the top of Ema's head and traded them with his black ones.

Ema waited restlessly for his response, not bothering to point out how ridiculous he looked wearing her rose-tinted glasses.

He fiddled with his bangs for a bit, as if in thought before opening his mouth to reply.

"When I was a boy I used to sit on these steps, waiting for my brother, Kristoph, to finish his trials."

Ema waited for him to continue but he didn't.

"Oh," she finally murmured, disappointed by his answer but refusing to show it.

That was it? So the jerk didn't remember stealing her innocence after all? She knew it! He had used her for kissing practice. She must have been just one of his many victims cast under his glimmering spell. How stupid of her to think it had actually meant something to him.

Ema felt her blood gradually starting to boil, and was just about to give him a piece of her mind when her cell phone rang loudly. She quickly answered it with furrowed brows, annoyance dripping from her voice.

"_Hello_?"

"Yes, sir. I understand. I'll be right there."

It had been the Chief, telling her to return to the precinct immediately in order to cover for a detective who had been taken off a case due to an injury.

"I gotta go," she told Klavier, tucking her cell phone away in her bag before snatching her glasses back, a little rougher than she had intended to.

"Here," she said, holding his glasses out to him.

Klavier hesitantly accepted them, putting them back on his face. He looked a bit disappointed but his wide smile soon returned, undaunted.

"Alright, Fraulein Detective," he gave her a quick salute. "Catch you later, ja?"

Ema mumbled a response, turning briskly. She gave him a half-hearted wave from behind, heading towards the parking lot to retrieve the unmarked patrol car she had drove to the courthouse.

She had a feeling this was going to be a long day.

…

It was almost nine o'clock by the time Ema returned to the cozy one bedroom apartment that she called home. She had been at her desk for most of the night, working on a tedious search warrant request.

She was exhausted both mentally and physically and plopped herself in front of her small TV with a trusty bag of Snackoos at her side. Over the sound of the TV and her own loud munching, Ema heard a familiar ring tone coming from inside her bag.

She had foolishly let Klavier play with her cell phone one day, only to find that he had changed her wallpaper to a shot of his smug face and somehow set the hit Gavinners tune, "Guilty Love," to play whenever he called.

The wallpaper was immediately changed back, but the ring tone had stayed as it was easier for Ema to screen his calls that way. She took the phone out of her bag and stared at the front display. It confirmed that "Glimmerous Fop," was indeed calling.

_Hmph_.

She carelessly tossed her phone on the sofa and let her voicemail answer it. She was still a little peeved about what had happened that afternoon. Of course, she realized it was silly to hold something that happened over a decade ago against him, but it still hurt her pride to think her kiss had not left much of an impression on him-- at all.

_Munch munch munch munch…._

Ema turned the volume up on the old, rerun detective drama. Why couldn't the prosecutor she worked with be as wise and less of a troublemaker as the one in this show? She grabbed another handful of Snackoos and continued to munch on them irritably.

…

Klavier had called wanting to ask Ema out for dessert. He thought about leaving a message but decided not to at the last minute. He closed his phone and let out a small sigh, returning to absentmindedly strumming the acoustic Gibson guitar in his hands. Klavier had not been able to reach Ema the whole night. He had a feeling that the Fraulein Detective was upset with him. If only he knew why.

_Oh well. _

Klavier was still on a mission to get his late night snack and he was not giving up so easily. He flicked his cell phone open once more and dialed a number from memory.

"Yo, Daryan," he said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder, still plucking the strings of his guitar. "Wanna go out for ice cream?"

After a pause, Klavier knitted his brows slightly offended, "Nein, Daryan. I am _not _a girl. Men can eat ice cream, too."


	7. Taking Up an Offer

Just some notes to clarify~

This story takes place before the beginning of the Apollo Justice game. In other words, Ema and Klavier haven't met Apollo and the gang yet. Sorry for not making that clear. Thanks to everyone for reading and leaving me comments. I really appreciate your feedback!

* * *

A week had passed since the day that Klavier had metaphorically stepped all over Ema's toes. Yet, no matter how stubborn she could be, Ema was not one to carry grudges to her grave, so things with Klavier had returned to normal-- or at least however normal things could be, involving the fop.

Everything actually seemed to be going smoothly, up until one particular day-- because for some unexplainable reason, the universe was out to get Ema Skye on this day, and she would have it exceptionally rough.

It had started off like any other morning; Ema even woke up five minutes before her alarm went off. However, things soon changed right off the bat, when Ema accidentally knocked her favorite beaker off the kitchen counter, shattering it to pieces. Cleaning shards of glass off her tile floor at six-thirty in the morning, was enough to instantly drive Ema into a foul mood. It must have been an omen.

Starting the day off with a bad temper meant that she desperately needed some Snackoos to comfort her. Ema made the slightly hasty decision of picking her fix up at the convenience store on the way to the bus stop, only to realize that she had forgotten her wallet at home. She made a panic-stricken dash home and back to retrieve it, but must not have run fast enough, because she arrived at the bus stop just in time to see the bus pulling off without her.

This resulted in Ema being half an hour late to work. It wouldn't have been entirely as bad if there hadn't been an emergency case briefing, which she also missed, earning her a stern reprimanding from her boss, and annoyed looks from her coworkers who had to take the time out of their work to explain what she had missed.

The day only took a turn for the worse when Ema was chosen as the scapegoat, being the rookie of her team, and had her head chewed off by the Chief for an investigation mistake that she had no control over. Luckily for the other detectives, but not Ema, she did not have any Snackoos to pelt at the next unsuspecting individual who was foolish enough to aggravate her.

The cherry on top came in the form of a seemingly innocent email from an old schoolmate in Europe:

_How is everything in America, Ema? I am very happy to announce that I got a job in Oxford. It wasn't my first choice but I'm still very excited about it. How is your new job going? You must be the best forensic investigator that the state of California has ever seen!_

_By the way, did you hear about Natalie and William? I told you, that snake was after him even while the two of you were together! Well, his loss, right?_

_Anyway, write soon! I'm so excited to hear about your forensics job in America! We need to compare notes like the good old times._

_By the way, have you found yourself any cute detective boyfriends yet?_

_Do come visit!_

_Much love,_

_Katey_

Ema felt like she had just been kicked in the gut. She didn't know how to respond at all. She stared blankly at her computer screen for a while, before finally starting to type-- her fingers taking on a life of their own.

_Nice to hear from you, Katey! Life in Cali is great! I got a job at the Los Angeles Forensics Department. It feels great to finally work my dream job! Of course, it can be challenging at times, but this is what I've been striving for all my life, right?_

Ema irritably chewed on her lower lip as she silently read over what she had just wrote, each lie piercing her heart like the sharp shards of glass that she had picked off her kitchen floor that morning. Had she come to the point in her life that she was ashamed to even tell the truth?

Ema felt her bar of frustration drive through the roof as she punched down the backspace key, deleting all of what she had just typed.

Maybe it had been a mistake to return to America in the first place. She could have possibly had her dream job, and even still have a boyfriend if she had stayed in Europe. Why was it that everyone was happy except her? Ema felt like she could never catch a break.

Deciding to worry about replying to the email when she wasn't feeling so sorry for herself, Ema closed the browser window and tried to concentrate on her work. She impatiently skimmed through the investigation report on her desk, twirling the tip of her hair with her fingers.

_Wait a minute, this made no sense. _Ema's brow furrowed as she reread the page again.

She clearly remembered how the crime scene smelt very strongly and distinctively of bleach. Yet, the forensics investigator on the case had used Luminol to detect the victim's blood on the floor. Scientifically speaking, this investigator's results could not be submitted as valid evidence, because Luminol reacts to bleach in the exact way that it reacts to blood. What he claimed to be traces of blood could most likely be something entirely different, therefore, other tests need to be conducted in order to verify if it was indeed blood found at the scene.

There was no doubt in Ema's mind that Luminol was a powerful tool, and one of her favorites at that, but only when used in the right situations. This was basic knowledge-- how did this guy ever manage to pass the forensic department's proficiency exam and not her?

Ema was furious. She quickly gathered her belongings and power-walked towards the parking structure. She was going straight to the forensics lab to have a long, overdue chat with this incompetent "scientist".

…

"Excuse me, I need to speak to Mr. Elkins," Ema gruffly told the receptionist at the front desk.

"H-he should be in the lab," the redhead gulped, apparently a little intimidated by Ema's death-scowl.

Without a word, Ema pushed passed the swinging lab doors to find the 30-something-year-old man with a prematurely balding head resembling a barcode, sipping coffee and reading a computer magazine.

"Detective Skye--" the man squawked, nearly choking on his coffee, stunned by her unexpected entrance. Ema had always been a thorn in his side, frequently pointing out his mistakes ever since she began working at the precinct. He scowled as she tossed a file on the desk in front of him.

"_Now _what?" he muttered under his breath.

"Where are the rest of the test results from this crime scene?" Ema grilled, placing her hands on her hips.

"What are you talking about," the man asked annoyingly, not even bothering to look up from his magazine.

"Luminol clearly isn't enough to declare that the victim's blood was found at the crime scene. Based on my observations, it could have possibly reacted to bleach on the floor. There's no way I can submit such evidence riddled with holes. I suggest you immediately go back there and get going with some more appropriate tests," Ema hissed, her tone, biting.

"Are you telling me how to do my job, Detective?" the man finally looked up, squinting up at her over his thick-rimmed glasses.

"Yes, because I clearly know more about it than you," she retorted, not backing off easily.

The man let out a nasty scoff.

"What do _you _know," he said mockingly, before returning to his reading material.

"You're just a lowly detective in a lab coat."

Ema opened her mouth, just about to tear him a new one, but suddenly stopped herself short.

She hated to admit it, but he was actually right for a change. No matter how knowledgeable she was on the subject, she didn't have the credentials, nor was she in the proper position to back anything up. No one would take a wannabe-forensic scientist like her seriously. The truth was, she had been beaten out by inept jerks like this greasy man sitting before her, and there was nothing she could do about it.

Without uttering a word, Ema shot a glare at the man one last time before snatching the file back, and storming out of the building.

She was so frustrated and vexed at herself. She felt hot tears well up in her eyes as she got into the car, loudly slamming the door shut.

She was such an utter disappointment, it made her sick. She had disappointed Lana, who had single-handedly put her through expensive schooling, spending her life savings on her little sister's selfish dreams. She would be the laughing stock of her former classmates if they all knew. She had made such a big, stupid deal about becoming a forensic investigator and look at her now. She had no one else to blame but herself.

Ema shoved the keys into the ignition, and sped out of the parking structure. She just drove, her knuckles gripping the driving wheel until they turned white, and angry tears nearly blinding her view-- she had absolutely no clue where she was going, but she knew she needed to get away from all this before it drove her crazy.

...

"Hmm. This could work..." Klavier mumbled to himself as he scribbled down some messy notes on a piece of sheet music. He had been spending his day off locked up in his house, shut off from the rest of the world, writing down ideas for a new song. He sat cross-legged on his living room sofa, guitar in one hand, pencil in the other, and guitar pick pursed between his lips. He was in such deep concentration that he hadn't realized how dark it was getting outside.

He plucked a few chords on his electric guitar before frowning and scratching out more than half of what he had just written. Klavier was known to be a perfectionist when it came to his music, and the amount of crumpled paper strewn about the floor was unmistakable evidence of this.

His concentration broke when he thought he heard a knock at his door. Half certain that his ears were playing tricks on him, he sluggishly made his way to the door and looked out the small peep hole.

"Mein Gott-- _Ema?" _

Klavier couldn't believe his eyes. He quickly unbolted the lock and opened the door wide.

Sure enough, it was Detective Ema Skye standing there, looking downright defeated with red, puffy eyes that told him she had just been crying.

"What the hell happened? You look-- _tired_," the word that Klavier was actually thinking of was, "awful," but he opted on going with a softer adjective to refrain from further upsetting her.

"How did you even get here--" he trailed off as Ema looked down at the floor.

"I came to take up on your offer," she said softly, still unable to match his gaze.

Klavier was more than puzzled, "--But Fräulein, you know my massage chair is at my office, and surely you didn't--"

"Not that one," Ema interrupted without much emotion.

"The other one."

She swallowed nervously, before reaching up and wrapping her arms around Klavier's neck, crushing her lips to his without a second thought.

Her actions were so sudden and unexpected, that it completely caught Klavier off guard, causing him to take a step back. However, he soon regained his balance, instinctively placing his hands at her waist and reciprocating the kiss-- despite the fact that he was even more baffled now, than before.

Ema finally broke away, taking a deep breath and looking up into his blue, concerned eyes.

"Is it okay if I come in?"

This time it was Klavier's turn to swallow as he slowly but surely nodded, quietly shutting the door behind them.


	8. The Day After

Wow, long chapter is long.

So, did they, or didn't they? I couldn't make up my mind so that's why this update took so long. lol

Just as a warning, I may be pushing the "Teen" rating a tiny bit, so please read with caution. I promise there's nothing at all explicit, but I just wanted to give a heads up in case "possible adult situations" isn't your kind of thing.

* * *

"Are you sure you really want this," Klavier asked, planting hungry kisses along the brunette's neck.

"Yes," Ema's voice slightly hitched as Klavier's mouth found a sensitive spot, her head rolling back involuntarily. "Just ask questions later, okay?"

Klavier murmured an inaudible response into her delicate jaw. If he was protesting, he was sure doing a lackluster job of showing it.

He carefully backed Ema towards the couch, covered in a disarray of papers. Their lips never once broke apart as Klavier swept the papers to the floor with a swipe of his hand. They lowered themselves onto the cushions, his kisses bravely traveling lower to her chest.

Klavier forced himself from going any further, looking up at Ema with a troubled expression on his face.

"You are absolutely sure about this?"

"Gavin...shut it," she commanded in a low growl, pulling his head up with both hands, and silencing him with a deep kiss. Klavier intuitively relented to her touch, until his better judgment tardily caught up to the rest of his body.

"W-wait," he pulled away, causing Ema to release a frustrated groan.

"I don't know what happened, but this isn't like you at all." A part of him cursed himself for doing so, but he knew this wasn't right.

"Are you kidding me?" Ema glared at him. The room was dark, but he could make out her slightly disheveled hair, and her rose red lips, highlighted by the city lights bleeding in through the large balcony window.

"After all of your flirting and blatant suggestions, you're saying you don't want to do this?" her voice grew louder, and impatient.

"Of course, I do," Klavier murmured, visibly conflicted.

Ema felt her stomach reel as he stood up, taking a step back and distancing himself from her. He could only shake his head.

"You don't even know how much I want to, but--"

Ema was not willing to stick around to hear him finish. She wanted to scream, even possibly inflict physical pain on him. Did he not understand how humiliating this was? She would not have come here, knowing that she would be rejected. One could only handle a certain amount of rejection in their lifetime. Without another word, she stood up, charging for the door, violently shoving past Klavier as he tried to stop her.

"Ema--" he desperately called after her. "I'm really sorry, just please-- wait."

She turned to face him, nearly laughing, "Would you make up your mind? I've had enough of making a fool of myself for a day. I just thought I could count on you to make me feel better."

Her icy glare cut into his heart like a dull knife.

"Boy was I wrong," she hissed.

"You can," Klavier insisted, unable to mask his hurt. "I could offer you more than something physical, if you just give me the chance."

"Yeah, right," Ema scoffed spitefully, moving for the door, again.

In a last attempt to keep her from leaving, Klavier instinctively grabbed her arm, pulling her into an embrace.

"Just tell me what happened. I assure you, comfort sex would only provide a temporary solution."

"Stop saying that!" Ema lashed out, trying to free herself from his hold, but she was no match in strength.

"This is my fault for feeding you stupid lines," Klavier whispered apologetically. "You mean a lot to me, Ema, and I don't want to do anything that you might regret, later."

"I'm not a child," Ema argued, her voice saturated with frustration. "I am perfectly capable of making my own decisions."

"I know," Klavier loosened his grip, not wanting to hurt her.

"Just relax. You can trust me."

Surrounded by his calming warmth, Ema found her defense slipping, allowing her rigid body to slowly conform against his.

"I'm such an idiot," she finally managed, fresh hot tears rolling down her cheeks and soaking through his thin shirt. She felt very weak all of a sudden, almost as if all of the remaining energy had been sucked out of her completely.

"Nein, Ema, you aren't," Klavier gently placed a hand on the back of her head, trying to soothe her.

"I promise that you'll feel better, soon, ja?"

Time seemed to stand still, the sound of Ema's soft sobs, the only things echoing throughout the dim room.

Klavier let out a hearty chuckle in attempt to brighten the mood, even a bit.

"Fraulein-- I think you were just about to use me for my body, ja?"

His effort must have worked, because Ema managed to let out a small laugh between hiccups.

"You're right, I was totally about to take advantage of you."

...

Ema woke up the following morning with the weariness that follows a night of energy-consuming crying, and yet, she felt completely at peace. Needless to say, it was the total opposite of how she felt the first time she found herself in Klavier's bed.

With a faint smile, she watched the man sleeping peacefully next to her, his hand resting on his black, tank top-clad chest, slowly rising and falling in rhythm to his breathing. Klavier's expression was serene and at ease, his sky-blue eyes hidden beneath closed eyelids, and ridiculously long, golden lashes. She found herself studying his chiseled features, far longer than she had intended to.

Ema got up as quietly as possible, not wanting to disturb him, making her way to his bathroom, which she had obliviously stumbled passed that one nausea struck morning.

She was not surprised to find it just as gorgeous as the rest of his house, which greatly reminded her of a five-star hotel-- although; it was not like she had stayed in many before. Everything about it was artistically modern, and put her plain-Jane bathroom constructed of bare necessities, to shame.

Ema took the liberty of borrowing his lavish, marble shower to wash away the lingering effects of the day before, and had a little fun playing with the various choices of water pressure available on the shower head. She peacefully closed her eyes, feeling the warm water rain on her skin. Klavier clearly lived a much pampered life.

Frankly, she had not expected the particular outcome of the night before. Actually, she did not really know what she had expected in the first place, or what she wanted, for that matter, but one thing was for sure. She had underestimated Gavin-- and most likely, in the best way possible. She had a feeling that she owed him big-time, for preventing her from jumping into something that could have potentially complicated her life even further.

She stepped out of the shower when she was done, finding it strange, but oddly comforting that she smelled like Klavier, after using his delectably scented, Italy-imported bath products. She dried off using a large, soft purple towel, conveniently stored on a metallic shelf by the sink. _'Why can't my things be as pretty as this,_' she wondered, as she wrapped the towel securely around her torso.

Ema poked her head out of the doorway to see that Klavier had rolled onto his stomach, taking over her side of the bed.

_Hmm…What's that? _

Ema noticed something peaking from underneath his shirt. In order to inspect her discovery more closely, she silently shuffled back into the bedroom, and leaned over Klavier's sleeping body. Ema softly traced her fingertip over the familiar shape of a "G," identical to that of the prosecutor's iconic pendant, tattooed in dark purple on his left shoulder blade. The man obviously had a borderline obsession with his last name, she mused with a smirk.

Her touch must have tickled, because Klavier stirred awake, his bright blue eyes gazing up at her through long, ruffled bangs.

"Guten Morgen, Fräulein Skye," he smiled, remarkably vibrant for someone who had just woken up.

Ema briskly pulled her hand back, a little embarrassed to be caught red-handed during her little investigation.

"Good morning," she returned a pleasant smile. "I hope you don't mind that I used your shower."

"Of course not," he said in a carefree tone, reaching up to tuck Ema's wet hair behind her ear. "I just wish you would have woken me, so I could have joined you, ja?"

Ema rolled her eyes, "What did we learn yesterday about saying stuff like that?"

"Ach," Klavier grimaced. "My apologies, Ema. It's a bit of a bad habit."

Ema realized that he had just called her by her first name. She recalled he had done so the night before as well, but she had been too much of an emotional wreck then to dote on it. It sounded jarringly intimate, but perhaps, it was something she wouldn't mind getting used to.

Klavier stretched his arms out with a yawn, before rolling onto his back, and patting the open space beside him on the bed.

"Why not make yourself comfortable, ja?"

Suddenly remembering that she was in nothing but a towel, Ema grew shy, carefully tightening her hold on the towel wrapped around her.

She let out a faintly nervous laugh, "Let me get my clothes on first."

"Ach, don't worry," Klavier said lightheartedly. "I promise I won't peak."

Ema opened her mouth to protest, but she heard a voice in her head tell her, _'Who cares? Live a little._' After all, it was pretty clear by now that she could indeed trust him.

Despite the fact that it had been his own bright idea, Klavier was pleasantly surprised when Ema sat down next to him, leaning against the bed's headboard-- although, carefully pulling the sheets over her, just as a precaution. Klavier decided to do the same, managing to catch a whiff of her hair, in the process.

"You smell like me," he observed with a boyish grin.

"Yeah..." Ema agreed, hesitantly. "Weird, huh?"

"I like it." he chuckled, playfully resting his head on her shoulder. "But of course, I much rather prefer the way you usually smell."

He paused for a moment, rethinking what he had just disclosed.

"Was that creepy?"

Ema chuckled softly, "Just a little."

"--So what exactly happened, yesterday?" Klavier ventured, closing his eyes and relaxing his head against the wooden board behind him.

"Feel free to vent away, ja?"

"Oh, right--" Ema realized the least she owed him was an explanation after barging in on him like that.

For a smooth talker, Ema found that Klavier was also a fairly good listener. She recounted her hellish day to him, and what had happened involving the jerk forensic investigator. To her surprise, she was able to suppress her rising emotions with utter ease.

"I'll make sure everything is sorted out," Klavier assured her when she was done, equally appalled by the man's lack of commitment to his work.

"Thanks," Ema replied. "I probably could have handled the situation a lot better," she admitted, playing with the tip of her damp hair. "But I was just so frustrated. I think I kind of took some of it out on him…"

"Perfectly understandable," Klavier smirked. "I probably would have told him to go stuff that report up his _arsch_."

Ema laughed, "Believe me, I was about to."

Klavier's grin widened at her response, but his face soon turned somber.

"Ema, don't forget that a detective is a perfectly respectable profession. I mean, if it weren't for you guys, I wouldn't even have a job, ja?" he added with a lopsided smile.

"Yeah, I know," Ema replied softly. "It's just not what I saw myself doing--"

Klavier reached over and gently cupped her face, turning it towards him.

"You do realize, Fräulein, if you had passed that forensics exam, you would have never had the chance to work along side of me," he grinned persuasively, studying her face for a reaction.

Ema let out an uncharacteristically genuine laugh, "Always the positive thinker. Easy for you to say, Mr. hotshot-rock star/prosecutor-- don't forget, all your dreams have come true."

Klavier shrugged, looking a bit off into the distance.

"Guess I am a lucky guy, ja? But, I do have one dream that hasn't come true, yet."

"Oh?" Ema asked curiously, keeping her eyes on his profile and secretly enjoying the view. She had to admit, he looked rather dignified with such a serious expression on his face-- which was rare.

"I want to face off Kristoph in court," Klavier responded, slightly timidly. He had never shared this with anyone before.

"It was one of the reasons why I became a prosecutor and not a defense attorney like him-- Well, of course, besides the putting-away-bad-guys part. I think I could really prove myself to him that way, ja?"

"I see..." Ema murmured thoughtfully, relating to the desire of proving oneself to an older sibling. It made her realize that Klavier really looked up to his brother, just as she looked up to her sister, Lana.

"Well, I hope your dream comes true, someday," she smiled brightly.

"_Danke_," Klavier bumped his forehead lightly against hers.

"I know yours will Ema, just give it some time."

He paused for a moment, his tone turning back to one far less serious.

"So basically, you had an awful day at work, and that's what led you to my doorstep? I'm surprised you even remembered where I live, let alone how you snuck past security downstairs-- they are usually very strict, ja?"

"Actually, I didn't remember," Ema admitted with a chuckle. "I was just driving around aimlessly, and I kinda stumbled upon your building. As for security-- you should probably have that checked, because it was fairly easy to walk past the snoring guard in the lobby."

Klavier let out a hearty chuckle, "Well, then it must have been fate, ja?"

"I guess so," Ema smiled, feeling her cheeks turn warm.

She looked down at her hands resting in her lap. "I must have said some really nasty things to you yesterday. I'm really sorry-- This isn't going to make things awkward between us at work, is it?" she added, concerned.

Klavier shook his head.

"Of course not, I think it will be quite the opposite, ja?"

"I hope so." Ema felt as if a heavy weight had been lifted off her chest, and nodded in agreement.

"--But more importantly, are you feeling better?" he asked her, a hint of concern in his voice.

She smiled, not even having to think about it. "Definitely,"

"Glad to hear it," Klavier wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"Ema-- actually, I have a confession to make," he admitted a little solemnly.

Ema was a bit alarmed at this. "A confession?"

All kinds of scenarios flashed through her mind: Did Klavier have a girlfriend she didn't know about? Oh my God, had she almost become "the other woman"? Or wait; was he actually gay and just toying with her, this whole time?

Klavier casually rested an arm behind his head again, and held Ema close with the other.

"You don't seem to remember--"he paused carefully, "--But you were actually my first kiss."

"Oh," Ema let out a sigh of relief. She hadn't even realized that she had been holding her breath. "And here I was thinking--"

"W-wait a minute," her eyes widened in disbelief. "What did you just say?"

"You were my--"

"No! I heard what you said," Ema exclaimed, giving Klavier a hard shove.

"You're telling me, that you remembered that this whole time? Why didn't you say anything about it sooner?!"

Klavier laughed, rubbing the place on his chest where Ema had rather effectively attacked him.

"So you do remember, Ema? Why didn't you say anything, your self?"

"Because I figured I was just one of the many victims that fell for your miniature Casanova act," she sputtered. "--Or maybe that's just how you greet people in Germany, or something."

"Don't be silly, Fraulein," Klavier laughed. "You've lived in Europe long enough to know people just don't go around kissing strangers there."

"Well, I've never been to Germany," Ema huffed ever-so-stubbornly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"What exactly made you do that, anyway?"

Klavier chuckled, trying to recall. "It was a spur of the moment kind of thing, I guess," he pulled Ema towards him as she tried to squirm away.

"Kind of like last night, ja?" he winked smugly. He just couldn't resist.

Ema groaned, but finally surrendered, hiding her blush by burying her face in Klavier's chest.

"Jerk. You stole my first kiss!" she muttered bitterly.

"I did?" Klavier exaggerated, with a bemused look on his face. "But I thought you told me you had kissed many boys before--?"

"Shut up," Ema sulked, giving Klavier, who had regressed to a seven-year-old, and was enjoying this way too much, another shove.

…

Later that day, Ema found herself standing in front of Klavier's office door. She had come to get his signature, or "autograph," as he liked to put it, on some urgent documents, but she was hesitant to enter. After all, there was much reason to be mortified, after the shenanigans she pulled the night before-- but, he promised that things wouldn't be awkward between them, right?

Ema took a deep breath and reached for the shiny bronze door knob, not reacting nearly fast enough when it suddenly swung open, causing her to tumble into the room.

"What are you doing, Fräulein Detective?" Klavier cocked a brow, bracing her just in time to prevent her from crashing onto the floor.

"My secretary told me you were here, almost five minutes ago. Did you get lost on your way from across the hall?" he teased, smugly. "I was getting worried."

"Very funny," Ema mumbled. Although, in fact, she was very much relieved to find that Klavier seemed to be same old Klavier. Wow, she never imagined to ever feel relief, of all things, from such a thought.

"Could you please sign these, now?" She stuck a brown folder at him. "I need to submit them so I can go home."

Klavier took the folder from her outstretched hand, obediently doing as he was told. Upon signing the last form, he looked up at her.

"What's the hurry, Fraulien Detective? You have a hot date, or something?"

"Mm…," Ema shot him a coy grin. That darned voice in her head was telling her to live a little, again. She decided to take a stab at Klavier's usual game.

"Possibly-- With some flashy rock star. He's totally not as smooth as he claims to be, though."

"Shame," Klavier played along, shaking his head sympathetically. "Perhaps you should be dating more sophisticated men, like prosecutors, for instance?"

"I'll consider it," she smirked, reaching out to retrieve the documents from him.

But instead of a folder, Ema felt his hand take hers. She curiously looked up into his sharp, mischievous eyes, as he lifted her chin with his other hand, and placed a soft kiss to her lips.

Ema's skin tingled at his touch, causing her to elicit a soft murmur. But she managed to pull herself together, and quickly broke away.

"Prosecutor Gavin, you do realize what that's called?" she asked, placing a hand on her hip. However, her tone was not at all hostile.

"A friendly kiss between colleagues?" Klavier guessed, cheerily.

"Nope, sexual harassment at the workplace."

"Ah--" Klavier grinned. "Sorry, I could not help it, ja?"

"However, I must warn you, Fraulein. If you plan on suing me, it will do you no good," his smirk grew wider. "I have a very good defense attorney, you know."

"Just don't let it happen again," Ema chided, turning towards the door. "At least, not at work, anyway."

"Got it."

Klavier did his trademark finger snap, before calling after her.

"Oh, Fraulein Detective-- your Rock n' Roll boy toy told me, to tell you, that he's picking you up at seven for dinner. He's taking you to that wonderful Italian restaurant you are so fond of."

Ema stopped in her tracks and felt a smile coming on, but she did her best to suppress it.

"Well, tell him that if he comes in a vehicle with less than four tires, we are catching the bus there," she called over her shoulder, casually opening the door, and strolling out.

Ema smiled to herself as she walked down the corridor. She also stayed smiling throughout the entire elevator ride down to the lobby. It actually felt good to do so, for a change. It also didn't bother her at all, that people were looking at her as if she were a crazy person.

It wasn't until Ema reached the lobby that she realized she was empty handed.

_Oh, crap!_

She groaned and immediately turned on her heels to retrieve the important papers she had left in Klavier's office. This was totally going to ruin her cool exit speech.


	9. Dinner with the Devil

Notes:

I promise I haven't abandoned this story (nor do I intend to)! Although, I'm afraid it's been taking me longer and longer to update it. So, to all those who are still reading, thanks you!

SPOILER ALERT for Apollo Justice game. This still takes place before the beginning of AJ, but I'm gradually getting there! And no, I won't be ignoring the game's continuity.

I really appreciate all of your comments/reviews! Please keep them coming. Happy Holidays!

* * *

_"Da da da daaa da da...guilty love.."_

Ema was bent over her desk, engrossed in a hefty case report that was threatening her lunch break. Lately, she found it a lot easier to concentrate on work since finding an outlet for stress through a certain fun-loving rock musician.

"Erm, Detective Skye--"

Upon hearing her name, the detective curiously swiveled around with her chair, butt of pen between teeth, and found herself face to face with her boss.

"Yes, Chief?"

"What are you doing," the Head of Department watched her suspiciously, arms crossed in front of his egg-shaped torso.

Ema tilted her head confused, still chewing on the cap of her pen. Had the Ol' Chief finally gone senile?

"Working, sir?"

"No, that other thing you are doing--" he raised one bushy, caterpillar eyebrow.

"Are you-- _humming_?"

Ema cautiously removed the pen from her mouth and slowly twirled it between her fingers in contemplation. She hadn't realized what she had been doing, until he had just pointed it out.

"Um, yes, I guess I sort of was--"

The older man let out a gruff snort of a laugh.

"Well, good to see you in such high spirits for a change, Detective," he said, patting her heavily on the back.

"Keep up the good work. Careful though, don't want to cause any thunderstorms."

"T-thank you, sir?" Ema replied hesitantly before swiveling back to face her desk. What a weirdo. What was wrong about being in a good mood? It wasn't like she was a grump 24 hours a day. Well, _maybe _she could be on occasion.

So she had been humming, huh? Ema blamed that obnoxious ringtone that blared each time Klavier called, which had been stuck in her head since yesterday, and she had grown peculiarly attached to.

Just as Ema pondered her newly discovered skill, her desk phone rang out loudly, breaking her chain of thought.

"Criminal Affairs, this is Detective Skye speaking," she answered quickly. Ema had finally gotten used to that title.

"Good morning, my little Fräulein Mad Scientist," a familiar sing-song voice came from the other end.

"Good morning…" Ema immediately smothered the mouth piece so that no one in the office could hear her.

"This better be work related, Gavin," she whispered warningly.

"Ach, of course! No mixing business with pleasure, ja? I remember, Fräulein," the happy voice reported back.

Ema looked around to make sure no one was suspicious of her phone conversation. No one seemed to notice, or for that matter, remotely care at all.

"Well, what is it?" she asked impatiently.

"I was just wondering if you would like to go out to dinner tonight."

Ema's eyes narrowed. "What part of that is work related?!" she exclaimed a little too loudly.

She grimaced and did another sweep over the bustling office. Thank goodness, no one had noticed her _tiny _outburst.

"Well, it's not my fault that working with you is so much fun that it blurs the line between business and pleasure, ja?"

Ema couldn't help but to roll her eyes. She didn't know how he managed to come up with those lies, let alone deliver them aloud with a straight face.

"God, you are such a corndog. I'm busy right now so I'm making this quick. I'll be at your place at six-thirty as long as nothing comes up at work. Okay? Good. See you."

"Ok--" Klavier was unable to finish as he found himself talking to the soft _boop-boop-boop _tone indicating that she had already hung up.

Some things just didn't change about the Fräulein Detective, he mused. But those were the things that made him smile.

...

"Why is your house spotless compared to the pigsty that you call your office?" Ema wondered aloud, looking around Klavier's uncluttered living room, fit to be a model room in some furniture catalogue.

"Also, I think Mr. Edgeworth would cry if he saw how you redecorated his old office..."

Klavier grinned, setting his keys down with a _clank _on the glass coffee table in front of his enormous flat screen TV.

"That room was too maroon and frilly for its own good," Klavier stated matter-of-factly. "As for this place, I dress up as a French maid twice every week. It helps me get my cleaning on."

Ema pulled a face, "I pray that you're joking." It scared her that she sometimes couldn't tell whether he was being serious or not.

Klavier shrugged, "Would you like me to tackle your apartment as well? I'm free Wednesday night?"

"No, thanks," Ema shuddered at the image of Klavier in a dangerously short black dress and white apron, dusting off her science equipment with a purple feather duster.

"Or I could just ask Miranda, who is a true professional, to stop at your place on her way to mine?"

"No, thanks-- again." Ema shook her head from side to side. It was true that her place needed some major cleaning, part of the reason why she hadn't invited Klavier over yet, but it was definitely small enough to take care of herself.

"You can't take some time out of your day to vacuum your own house without outsourcing help?" Ema questioned the blond standing before her.

Klavier smirked smugly, "You seem to forget that I have two full time jobs, Fräulein." He plopped down on his black leather sofa and beckoned her to join him.

"Riiight, how could I forget?" Ema mumbled as she sat next to him, leaning against the cushy backrest.

Klavier grinned, pulling Ema onto his lap with her back still facing him. He planted soft kisses to the side of her bare neck, as he gently kneaded her shoulders with tanned hands. Ema couldn't fight the smile forming on her lips, and leaned into his chest with a relaxed sigh. For once, she had absolutely no complaints-- that was, until his innocent kisses gradually turned into playful nips.

"Hey! Stop that," she protested with a laugh, pushing him off of her. "You're gonna leave marks."

Klavier gave her a lop-sided grin. "Perhaps I could leave love bites somewhere less visible to the public, then?" His voice was a suggestive whisper, but reeked with mischief.

Ema laughed again, craning her neck around to face him, "Not with that dirty mouth of yours."

Klavier hummed in anticipation as he felt her warm breath brush against the side of his mouth, and her hands reaching up to hold his head in place. The corners of his lips curved upwards as she teasingly brushed her lips against his with velvet touch.

The prosecutor tenderly wrapped his arms around the detective's slight waist as he pressed his lips to hers. He loved the way her body molded into his as he held her closer.

The kiss grew heated as the girl shifted, turning her body around to give him her full attention, and straddled his lap. She pushed him into the sofa's malleable cushions as the kiss became deeper and their tongues entwined.

Klavier's large hands massaged the brunette's petite back as her smaller ones buried themselves at the root of his silky, long hair. As his fingers were about to slip under Ema's shirt, the cell phone in his front pocket vibrated violently, distracting him from his work at hand.

The blonde sat up straight, breaking the kiss and nearly causing the girl leaning over him to topple backwards. He struggled to fish his phone out with one hand while he braced Ema with the other. She sat back and watched him with a furrowed brow, clearly unimpressed.

"Can't you worry about that later?" her tone was more requesting than asking.

Klavier shot a glance at the phone's display, his eyes slightly widening with surprise.

"I- it's Kristoph."

"Can't you call him back later?"

"Kristoph never calls unless it's important," Klavier explained somewhat apologetically, still holding onto her waist with a hand.

Ema sighed and gave up, getting off and taking a seat beside him on the couch.

"Hello?" Klavier answered his phone rather anxiously.

"Nein, Kristoph, I am not busy," he said cheerily, quite oblivious to Ema's menacing glare.

"Dinner? Ah, actually, I have a prior engagement with a friend..."

Klavier shot Ema an acknowledging grin and winked.

"But why don't you join us? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

Ema blinked in surprise. _What did he just say?_

"Nein, it's no trouble. Ja, that sounds good. Alright Kristoph, see you then." Klavier clicked his phone shut and smiled triumphantly at Ema.

"What was that about?" she asked unenthusiastically.

"I invited Kristoph to dinner with us. You don't mind, do you?"

"Of course I don't mind..." Ema trailed off. 'Although prior notice would have been nice,'she finished in her mind.

"_Danke_," Klavier's smile was so bright it was almost blinding and also, apparently contagious. Ema found herself automatically smiling, too.

"You've never officially met my bro before, ja?"

Ema suddenly felt a bit nervous, "Yeah, I haven't."

She had seen Kristoph Gavin on a few occasions at work, and he seemed like a nice, polite man, albeit having a bit of an intimidating air about him.

"He is going to adore you," Klavier grinned, pulling Ema back into a tight embrace.

Ema felt the air being squeezed right out of her and let out an involuntary squeak. Now she knew exactly how it felt to be some little boy's brand new toy that he showed off to all of his friends.

"But I thought we're supposed to keep things on the down-low for now," Ema craned her head back to look into his clear blue eyes. Damn their height difference.

"We don't have to tell him that we are dating, if that's what you mean," Klavier smiled down affectionately at her. "I can just introduce you as a friend, ja?"

"Okay," Ema conceded. "So what next? Are we going to fly to Germany to meet your parents?" she joked.

Klavier's hold on her noticeably loosened and she looked up at him curiously. His gaze had wandered somewhere off to the distance.

"You do have parents, don't you?"

"Ja, they are alive. Just not currently in our lives," Klavier explained, his tone uncharacteristically somber.

"Oh. That's too bad." Ema felt that she must have accidentally stumbled upon a touchy subject. "My parents died when I was little, so I don't have many memories of them-- Don't you ever miss yours?"

"Nein," Klavier's face contorted into something almost resembling resentment. "It's a bit complicated, but we are estranged by choice. My father was a very career driven man and Kristoph and I were mostly raised by our mother until they decided to ship my brother off to boarding school. They had a falling out with him, so I followed him here, to America once I graduated school."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Ema replied softly. It pained her that he talked about his parents as if they were already dead. Despite her curious nature, she decided it was probably best not to pry any further and upset him.

"I hope you understand, Ema. Please try not to bring them up in front of Kristoph, ja?" Klavier gently smoothed Ema's hair out, his familiar gentle smile returning.

Ema felt a twinge of sadness. "Of course," she buried her face in Klavier's chest, holding onto him tightly. The more she discovered about Klavier Gavin, the more she realized that despite his flashy, carefree demeanor, he was just a normal, in-perfect human being, just like her.

....

Many emotions swept over Ema as she walked into the beautiful restaurant they were meeting Kristoph at. The first was awe, at the amazing ambiance set off by the high ceiling covered in a stunning Victorian mural, and ornamented with sparkling crystal chandeliers. The emotion next to arrive was panic, when she realized she was highly underdressed for this particular classy establishment, wearing khaki pants and a plain white blouse.

Klavier noticed the flash of horror on her pale face and chuckled, "Don't worry, Fräulein. It's not as fancy as it appears. You look beautiful the way you are."

"Easy for you to say," Ema scoffed, looking over his usual expensive dinner jacket, dress shirt and black pants. It wasn't fair that the man dressed that way no matter what the occasion-- whether it was taking out the trash or having caviar and champagne at a lavish restaurant.

"Ah-- there he is," Klavier said, pointing to a table in the back of the dimly lit room, occupied by a blond man in a periwinkle suit, reading what appeared to be a wine list. It would have been hard not to notice the resemblance between the brothers.

Besides the one time ten years ago, Ema had seen the defense attorney at the district courthouse a few times, but she had not any reason to introduce herself to him then. It didn't help that he had a certain reserved aura about him-- not that Ema was a chatterbox who liked to start up conversations with strangers, either.

Kristoph noticed them and stood from his seat with grace, as the pair made their way to the table. He was about an inch or two taller than his younger brother.

"Ah, Klavier, it has been awhile," the man smiled at his brother before shifting his glance to Ema, looking over her from head to toe, intently.

"And you must be the lovely friend that was mentioned earlier. I am Klavier's brother, Kristoph," the man offered her his light-skinned hand. "Thank you for kindly allowing me to join you two for dinner on such short notice."

Ema swallowed back any remaining nervousness and took Kristoph's hand, allowing him to gently shake hers. 'Quite the gentlemen,' she mused. If only Klavier would copy his brother's manners instead of that peculiar hairstyle.

"I'm Fräulein Sk-- Er-- Ema, I mean," she quickly corrected, mortified. "Nice to meet you."

Kristoph let out a brief chuckle. "I see that my little brother has already rubbed off on you quite a bit."

Ema shot Klavier a glare to see the bemused look plastered on that giddy face of his.

"Please have a seat," Kristoph pulled out a cushioned, lacquer chair for her. Ema complied, a little unsure of what was expected in such formal situations.

Klavier took the seat beside her. "Fräulein Skye is a detective I work with," he said, opening a white cloth napkin and routinely placing it on his lap.

"Ah," Kristoph nodded. "No wonder you looked familiar, Miss Skye."

"You may know her older sister as well?" Klavier added. "Ema told me she used to be Chief Prosecutor."

Kristoph seemingly mulled the name over in his brain for a moment, "Ah, you are Prosecutor Skye's little sister? Why yes, I have had the pleasure of opposing her in court years ago."

He smiled, "She was quite the opponent."

Ema beamed proudly of her sister. "She would be happy to hear that."

"So what is Prosecutor Skye up to nowadays? Is she still practicing law?" Kristoph asked innocuously, his cold blue eyes watching Ema carefully through the clear lens of his glasses, making it a little hard for her to look at him directly.

"Um, not exactly." Ema slightly wrinkled her brow, trying to think of the simplest way to explain all the things that had happened over the years.

"She works as a paralegal now, up in Fresno-- And on the side, she helps out at the ranch her husband runs."

"Ah, I see." Kristoph once again showed his cordial smile. "Do give her my regards the next time you speak with her."

Ema returned the smile and nodded, "Of course."

"So, what shall we order?" Kristoph opened the leather-bound menu in front of him. Ema noticed how well manicured his pale, long fingers were. She briefly looked down at her own neglected nails and frowned. These Gavins sure put the average fräulein as herself to shame when it came to taking care of appearances.

She quickly averted her eyes to her own menu. It was usually a bad sign when prices were not listed by each dish. Wasn't that part of the point of having a menu in the first place?

She gave Klavier a timid glance, "What do you recommend?"

...

Food was ordered and wine was served-- most wonderfully at that. Ema wondered if the Gavin brothers ate like this every day, and thought to warn Klavier about the horrors of gout, afterwards.

Their conversation mostly consisted of small talk, nothing particularly out of the ordinary. Kristoph seemed to know a lot about many things and Ema could tell from the twinkle in Klavier's vivid eyes that he completely idolized his older brother. It was a heartwarming sight.

As dessert came around, and plates were being cleared, Klavier excused himself to use the restroom.

Ema noticed the table become very silent after he left. She was not an expert conservationist to the least, but she felt she should probably keep the conversation going in order to be polite. She opened her mouth to comment on the restaurant's elegant atmosphere, but Kristoph broke the silence, first.

"So, how long have you been seeing Klavier?"

Ema was taken aback for a moment, but quickly mustered a reply. "Oh, it's nothing like that. We are just friends."

"I am no fool, Miss Skye." Kristoph responded with a smile. "I think it is safe to say that you two are a little more than that, am I right?"

Ema shifted uncomfortably in her seat, "Uh, well, it's still a rather recent development."

"Ah," Kristoph nodded, knowingly. "I figured it was about time Klavier found a new toy to occupy himself with."

Ema doubted her ears for a moment and blinked, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, I apologize. I meant no offense," Kristoph's refined smile never once left his lips.

"It's just, I'm sure you are familiar with how much like a child my brother can be. Before that atrocious rock _music _it was surfing, and he ended up losing interest in that in no time."

Ema felt offended on Klavier's behalf. 'What a terrible thing to say about your own brother,' she thought. Especially considering the fact that Klavier had nothing but good things to say about his older brother.

"Yes, Klavier can be a bit immature at times, but he means no harm," she offered instead, not entirely sure where Kristoph was going with this.

"Of course," the older man's smile seemed patronizing now and was beginning to anger Ema. "I just wanted to warn you before hand, to spare you any hurt."

Ema frowned, "I appreciate your concern, Mr. Gavin, but that's really none of your business," she replied, unable to hide a bit of poison in her voice. After all, she was under the impression that _her _feelings were the last thing the older Gavin sincerely worried about.

A flash of amusement crossed Kristoph's face. "My apologies if I have overstepped my boundaries. It's just that my brother has always had an eye for pretty little things, and I'm sure he's left his share of broken hearts."

_Why was he saying these things to her? _

Ema opened her mouth to respond but had a hard time deciding on what to say. She was both shocked and confused about Kristoph's motives. She also felt the need to defend Klavier, but didn't exactly want to start a scene in the middle of a posh restaurant, either. Before she could come up with a response, Klavier strolled back to the table.

"Sorry for the wait," he beamed, "I hope I didn't miss dessert."

...

Ema remained quiet for the rest of dinner; she was never one to hide her emotions well, especially when something troubled her. During the car ride back, Klavier gushed about his brother's past court cases while Ema listened half-heartedly, still pondering what Kristoph had said.

After a few more blocks of continued silence from her, Klavier glanced at his passenger curiously, "Are you alright, Ema?"

Ema turned and looked at him wearily.

"I'm fine," she lied. She knew how much Klavier cared about his brother. The last thing she wanted was to get between them, which would probably only result in hurting Klavier with nothing else solved. She knew just how tight ties between siblings could be from personal experience, and she was not sure if it was in her place to start treading those waters. After all, their budding relationship was far too young still, to worry about getting involved in family matters.

"Did you not like the food?" Klavier pressed, entirely oblivious of her concerns.

"It was delicious," Ema forced a smile as Klavier's black Mercedes Benz came to a halt at the curb in front of her apartment building.

"Thanks for the ride," she unbuckled her seatbelt and gave Klavier a quick peck on the lips.

"I would invite you in, but I have to wake up early for work tomorrow."

"Ja, I understand." Klavier smiled, although obviously a little disappointed. God, he was as transparent as ever.

"Can I at least walk you up?" he offered.

"No, I'll be fine."

Ema opened the car door and stepped out, giving him another small smile, "Thanks for dinner. Goodnight."

"Good night, Fräulein. See you in our dreams."

Klavier watched as Ema turned to wave him goodbye from the doorway before entering the old, beige concrete building. He made sure she was safe inside before switching gears and speeding off into the night.

Had he done something to put her in a bad mood? But if that were the case, she would have surely made him well aware of what he did wrong. Klavier tried to recall any possibilities before coming to the conclusion that it was most likely nothing a bag of Snackoos couldn't mend. After all, Snackoos could fix anything when it came to the Fräulein Detective, right?


	10. Flames and Lovers, Dust and Friends

Notes: Drama drama drama! These chapters get longer by the minute!

Thank you to those who left me reviews. It's great to see that people are still with me! I owe you all lots and lots of internet cookies and candy canes. Hope everyone had a nice X'mas, and have a happy new year!

* * *

Ema thoughtfully stared at her nearly unrecognizable reflection in the bathroom mirror. Maybe she had gone a little too eyeliner happy, she frowned, gingerly dabbing some of the black gunk off with a piece of tissue. No matter how cute they were, "panda bear" was not exactly the look she was going for.

She had not worn so much makeup since her friend's wedding a couple years back, and that was only because said friend had gone Bridezilla on the entire bridal party, making it a point that all her bridesmaids matched.

Ema turned slowly so that her back faced the mirror above the sink, craning her neck around to get a better look at the flipside of the dress. It would be the first time she actually dared to wear this thing in public. Now that it was making its debut, she had to make sure that the backless dress wasn't in fact, _too _backless.

The detective was definitely not used to showing so much skin and it made her a little paranoid-- after all, the last thing she needed was to walk around with her butt exposed to the entire world. Ema sighed in relief to see that places meant to be exposed were exposed, and whatever else that didn't fall under those criteria were not.

Klavier had told her he was taking her out to a nice dinner to celebrate her first case after a speedy promotion to head detective and she figured she ought to at least dress for the occasion this time around. Also, not to mention, a slight "disguise" was much appreciated in order to keep unwanted gossip headlines of Rockstar Klavier Gavin's scandalous date with a certain female detective he worked with at bay. All in all, it had been the perfect opportunity to dust off the chic, black cocktail dress lost for nearly a year behind old t-shirts and lab coats at the back of her cramped closet.

The dress in question had been acquired on a short stop in Italy during Ema's last trip around Europe, before returning to the States. Her traveling companion had practically forced her to get it. After all, it wasn't everyday that an ordinary girl from L.A. had the chance to wander into a dainty boutique in Tuscany to find the dress that fit her like a glove, right?

It was a splurge that cost an equivalent of at least a month's worth of Snackoos, or maybe even some new lab equipment, but her friend and the shopkeeper had apparently formed some sort of alliance while her back was turned, and made it sound like a crime if she passed up on the little black dress.

Ema had never in her life dreamt of spending so much money on a single piece of garment, not even for some rhinestone-encrusted, designer-brand lab coat, so she wanted to make sure this hadn't been a total waste, or else succumb to a serious case of buyer's remorse.

Ema twisted her long, auburn hair together and clipped it securely at the back of her head. She studied herself in the mirror thoughtfully, not long before briskly removing the clip again, and shaking her hair back out. She decided to go with her hair down, the way Klavier liked it-- after all, she didn't spoil him very often, so she figured she would cut him some slack once in awhile.

The two of them had been very busy with hectic job schedules for the past week, making this the first time to spend some uninterrupted, quality time together in days. This also meant that it had been a week since Ema's rather awkward dinner date with the Gavin brothers, which she had been quite enthusiastic about pushing to the back of her mind.

Even tonight, Klavier had rehearsals for the Gavinners' upcoming concert, so he would be meeting up with her later on at the city's newest hotspot, a restaurant/bar he apparently had V.I.P. privileges at-- whatever that meant, aptly named, The Cellar, due to the fact that it was modeled after a whine cellar, and constructed in the basement of the infamous Gatewater Hotel.

"Klavier sure better appreciate this," Ema sighed, slipping on the sparkly, black stilettos that Lana had bought her for her birthday-- "To go with that gorgeous dress you should actually wear," she had written on the card.

Ema glanced at the pink plastic watch strapped to her wrist, gasping at the time before remembering to slip the thing off, deducing that the colors probably clashed with her current ensemble. Even Ema, who most of the time chose function over fashion, and was far from being some _Fashionista_, knew at least that much.

She remembered to grab her keys, cell phone, I.D., and some cash out of her usual messenger bag, forcefully stuffing them into a tiny black purse that would not be fitting much of anything else, before rushing out the door.

Once Ema reached outside, she quickly hailed a taxi, deciding against taking the bus only to risk the chance of sitting on someone's chewed-up gum or other horrific matter that people liked to "forget" on seats of public transportation.

.....

Ema somewhat gracelessly perched herself on a tall bar stool, a task far more challenging to accomplish in two-inch heels and a dress she wasn't used to wearing, managing to go without treating everyone around her to an involuntary show.

Apparently, Klavier had not even arrived yet, which made her feel silly for being in such a rush, but it was a relief that at least she wasn't the only one to be running late.

The handsome, dark-haired man behind the counter asked if she wanted anything to drink while she waited for the rest of her party, so Ema went ahead and ordered a Shirley Temple. Sure, it was a kiddies' drink, but Ema couldn't help that she loved the way it tasted, no matter how old she got.

Ema stared at the silver clock hanging above the bar keeper's head. It was eight forty-five. Klavier was officially fifteen minutes late. Ema sighed as she sipped the fizzy beverage that had just been served to her, not wanting to drink too much soda and ruining her appetite for the dinner that she was promised. As if a reminder to the fact that she hadn't had the time to eat a proper meal all day, her stomach let out a loud, unforgiving growl, making her face contort in embarrassment.

Ema shifted her gaze towards the entrance of the dark hollow of a restaurant, expecting to see Klavier in his glimmerous glory, saunter down the stairs any minute now. However, all that entered were couples, cheerily chatting away and holding hands as they noisily filed in.

Ema kept her eyes glued to the stairway for what felt like an eternity, but still no sign of Klavier Gavin. She sighed impatiently, resting her chin on her hand propped up on the bar's polished, granite counter.

"Can I get you another?" the bartender asked over the bustling ambiance of the crowded bar, smiling while motioning toward Ema's drink, which had now taken on a weak pink tint, pitifully diluted by melted ice cubes, in place of its initial red.

"Sure," Ema nodded reluctantly, not wanting to be "escorted out" for taking up precious space at the bar, pushing her glass towards him.

"How about I make you something with a little more kick to it? It might help time pass a little faster," the bar keeper suggested.

Ema forced a smiled. "Sure, I'll take it as long as it's not too strong." She had done well with her self-ban on alcohol so far, she was willing to bend it if it meant easing her boredom even a little.

The bartender grinned. "Comin' right up."

As Ema watched in awe, he proceeded to throw together a concoction of bright juices and liqueurs in a metallic shaker with precision that told her he had done this many times before. It almost looked like a science experiment.

"Here ya go."

Ema stared at the pretty pink cocktail decorated with a small purple flower which he placed in front of her. "Thanks," she smiled, managing to bring the wide-rimmed glass carefully to her lips without spilling any of its contents, and taking a cautious sip.

The delightful, sweet flavor similar to that of strawberry-peach punch tickled her taste buds. It definitely had a slight kick to it, but fortunately nothing that screamed "beware of hangover!"

"Oh wow, this is really good." Ema's eyes widened in pleasant surprise before taking another longer sip this time, "What's it called?"

"It's one of my originals, actually," Mr. Suave Bartender grinned, shaking up someone else's drink in his shaker. "I call it the 'Who in Their Right Mind Keeps Such a Pretty Girl Waiting at the Bar by Herself for So Long."

Ema paused, a little slow to board the train to Flirtsville, before finally catching on, and letting out a strained laugh. Was Mr. Bartender flirting with her? This was quite a rare occurrence to say the least.

Perhaps the dress and makeup were working their magic, but it was also likely that the whole flirty thing was listed in the guy's job description: "Keep bored, lonely customers happy so they keep ordering drinks instead of moping around at the bar, drinking later," noted right below "Know how to pour a proper martini," of course.

The fact that Ema typically walked around with an aura warning most self-respecting people to "back off," usually kept guys at arm's length. Come to think of it, Klavier had been the only man in recent years who even dared to step over onto potentially dangerous territory. She couldn't tell whether that was a good or bad thing, but decided to write it off as good for now.

Speaking of which, where was that Glimmerous Fop? Ema's brain snapped back to the more important issue at hand. This wasn't like him to be so late, especially without calling-- regardless to the fact that he was known to pull a diva now and then.

Ema looked at the clock again. It was almost nine-fifteen. Was rehearsal going overtime again? Or worse, she just hoped he hadn't gotten himself into some accident on that stupidly dangerous bike-of-doom.

Ema decided she'd had enough of this waiting game, and reached into her tiny, useless purse for her cell phone. The second she flipped it open, she felt like an utter idiot.

_Crap_.

Apparently, not even Los Angeles' sophisticated communication network was a match for this bomb shelter. Her phone had absolutely no bars. Instead, a small "no service" signal flashed mockingly at the corner of the screen where the miniature ascending bar-graph should be.

Ema quickly paid her tab and shamelessly hiked her skirt higher in order to scamper up the stairs, back to civilization. She just hoped she hadn't missed any important calls, or else... She feared the consequences.

Sure enough, as soon she reached the dimly lit sidewalk above, a notice on the screen flashed, letting her know that she had indeed, missed seven calls, and that there were five voicemails patiently waiting for her. Fortunately, none were from the precinct calling her back to duty; however, they _were _all from "Glinmerous Fop." Ema reminded herself that it was about time she entered his actual name into her phone book so that it would display properly whenever he called.

Ema shivered in the brisk night air as she dialed Klavier's number and held the phone up against her ear. It wasn't a particularly cold March night, but she felt the skin on her uncovered back break into goosebumps as it made contact with a passing breeze.

The streets were still bustling with traffic, making her feel well aware how this city truly never went to sleep.

"Hello? Ema?" Klavier's relieved voice came from the other end as he picked up on the very first ring.

"I've been trying to reach you all night, but you weren't answering your phone," he exclaimed anxiously. "Did you get my messages?"

"I haven't listened to them yet." Ema rubbed her bare arm with a free hand, trying to generate warmth.

"That stupid restaurant had no reception so I didn't know you called," she groaned. "What happened? Where the heck are you?"

"Ach, it was a catastrophe, Ema!" Klavier sounded rather annoyed, apparently in the midst of one of his diva tantrums. "Rehearsal went overtime because the damn guys can't even play their own songs right-- plus the technicians had the whole stage wired wrong."

However his tone quickly switched to a much more excited one, "But you won't believe who came, Ema! _Kristoph _did! He's never come to see my band play before, ever! Well, technically it was just practice-- but still!"

A few wrinkles formed between Ema's brows. "Oh, I see," she replied rather dryly. "That's great and all, but it sucks that I didn't get this bit of information a little sooner."

"Ach," Klavier's voice softened. "Were you waiting for me at the restaurant this whole time? I'm so sorry, Ema," he apologized, at least it sounded more than sincere. "If you're still willing, I can drive over and pick you up so we can still go out to celebrate?"

Ema thought about it a moment before scrunching her nose. "Nah, don't worry about it," she flatly decided. "I'm kind of tired. I think I'm just going to bed."

It wasn't a lie; Ema was in fact _very _tired. It had been a long, hellish day and the prospect of getting out of her current less-than comfortable getup and cuddling up under some blankets in her warm, comfy bed sounded the most appealing of options, at the moment.

"Alright." Klavier submitted somewhat disappointedly. "Again, I'm truly sorry about tonight. I promise that I'll make it up to you, ja?-- Nein, I'll triple it."

"Yeah, okay, sounds good," Ema quickly agreed, anxious to get off the phone and find someplace warm to take shelter. "I'll talk to you later. Goodnight."

After hanging up, Ema felt maybe she had been a little too hard on him, but it wasn't like she was angry at him or anything. She completely understood that his second job, no matter how unorthodox it may be, was just as demanding as hers. She also couldn't fault him for the silly underground restaurant's lack of reception, which in the end, really came down to a combination of bad timing and luck.

However, Kristoph was another story. Ema wasn't usually the jealous type, but it was slightly annoying to hear that Klavier had chosen to spend the evening with his brother instead of her. It was also so very convenient for Kristoph to make an impromptu visit on the day Klavier had set aside specially for her, amidst his busy schedule. If she didn't know better, Ema would suspect the conniving man had done it on purpose, just to spite her. But of course, that was just her bitterness talking. Bitterness that stemmed from the fact that she felt extra foolish for actually putting effort in dressing up for a change-- even applying make-up, just to have none of it appreciated by the person she had done it all for.

'_Oh well_,' Ema let out a this hungry detective really cared about now was getting something in her empty stomach before starting on her journey home.

Actually, Ema had also been counting on catching a ride home with Klavier. The extra return trip taxi fare that she had not been anticipating would definitely be cutting into her budget for the month. That Glimmerous Fop owed her big time for that alone.

Ema walked lamely along the sidewalk in shoes that guaranteed her poor feet blisters by the end of the night, as she idly swung her purse around, although not wildly enough to hit fellow pedestrians. It probably wasn't the brightest idea for a young woman in a cocktail dress to wander the streets of L.A. at night, but she was on a mission to find food before she passed out from starvation. She figured she had learned enough about self-defense through mandatory law enforcement training to take on anyone stupid enough to get between her and food.

Much to her delight, she finally spotted a still-open Samurai Dog vendor at the end of the block. Boy, did she miss this particular cholesterol-in-a-bun franchise while living in Europe-- sure, they had hot dogs there, but they just weren't the same as the taste she grew up with.

She ordered one jumbo Samurai Dog with everything on it, and grabbed more than enough napkins to put together a makeshift bib meant to prevent any falling ketchup or relish from mapping a new design on the front of her dress.

As she munched, on her overflowing dog, the closest to being content since the start of this whole fiasco, she looked up at a familiar building towering over her, a wave of nostalgia slowly rolling over her.

How could she forget? This was where Mr. Wright's law office was. This was where she had come, nearly nine years ago, in desperate search for a Mia Fey, but found a Phoenix Wright, instead.

Err, well, at least this was where his office had been then, she corrected herself. Ema had heard from her sister that Mr. Wright was no longer a defense attorney. She had been very disappointed when she heard the news, and had not gotten around to saying hi to Mr. Wright since her return to the States.

Come to think of it, the last contact she had with him was shortly after settling down in Europe. She had sent him one of her favorite pins that she had tweaked for fun during an elective electronics class; it had been a small token of gratitude for all that he had done for her and Lana-- although she doubted he ever found any use for the silly thing, anyway.

The excuse she used for not tracking him down yet was that she was far too busy with her new job, sure that was part of it, but the truth was, she was reluctant to shatter the super-cool, fight-for-justice image that had left such a big impression on her young mind during Lana's case.

But regardless, Mr. Wright was a dear friend to her. If it weren't for him, she could hardly imagine how her and Lana's lives would be different right now. It was a scary thought, and she owed a lot to Mr. Wright for turning everything around for them. Deep down, she knew she would get around to catching up with him eventually, and despite her concerns, she looked forward to seeing him again.

Ema gulped down the rest of her Samurai Dog and quickly brushed herself off before turning to face the busy street. Her next mission was to find an unoccupied cab. She felt relief at the thought that her next stop was home sweet home.

.....

"Sorry for keeping you waiting, Fraulein," Klavier stepped into his office where Ema had been waiting, softly closing the door behind him. "Ach, it has been such a long week, Ema. Especially without being able to see you."

Ema quickly jolted up from Klavier's leather reclining chair. Nope, she had not just been catching a quick nap while she waited for him to get out of his meeting-- _not at all_. She noted secretly that it was probably for the best that her office chair wasn't as comfortable as his, otherwise, she would probably never ever leave it.

Klavier chuckled teasingly, "Ah, my apologies, I didn't mean to wake you from your beauty sleep."

"What are you talking about?" Ema stubbornly feigned innocence, getting up and straightening out her wrinkled lab coat. "I wasn't sleeping."

Klavier smirked as he sauntered over, the chains hanging from his hips rattling softly. He lightly took Ema by the chin before kissing her tenderly on the forehead. "Sorry about last night, ja?"

"I already told you, don't worry about it." Ema looked up at him with a brief smile; it had been a long week, indeed.

"Last night was a nightmare," Klavier moaned dramatically, hugging her close to him. "I was pleasantly surprised when Kristoph stopped by, though. I totally was not expecting that."

Ema slightly grimaced at the mention of that particular name, but stood still as she let Klavier slouch to her height and kiss her, his lips eagerly overlapping hers, and his ringed finger cold against her cheek. However, he slowly pulled away, sensing that Ema was not as enthusiastic as he had expected.

"Are you mad, Ema?"

"No," Ema blinked innocently before realizing that perhaps she had acted a bit stand-offish. "Sorry, I didn't mean to come across that way."

"You can tell me if something is bothering you, Fraulein," Klavier gently played with a few strands of her hair, playfully curling the tips around his long index finger, his blue eyes curiously searching hers.

Ema shifted uncomfortably, slowly averting her eyes from his. She didn't feel mad, but perhaps she had been a little bothered deep inside; her body language was obviously giving off tell-tale signals that she hadn't even picked up on yet.

"I don't know," she sighed, her eyes wandering downwards for the closest thing to focus on-- which happened to be the shiny, chrome, "G" emblem hanging around Klavier's neck. That clunky thing had a purpose after all.

"I'm not upset or anything," she started reluctantly, "but if I had to pinpoint one thing--" she paused.

"Your brother makes me uncomfortable."

"Kristoph?" Klavier sounded surprised, knitting his brow inquisitively at her. "What on Earth makes you say that?"

Ema regretted bringing the subject up after seeing Klavier's reaction. It wasn't that she was totally surprised by it-- on the contrary, she expected Klavier to be a little defensive about his beloved brother, but this confirmed all of her concerns that Klavier would most likely take his brother's word over hers, making this all very pointless.

Ema however, was a little tired of keeping her thoughts bottled up, and although conflicted, decided to tell Klavier the truth.

"That night we had dinner with him," she frowned, watching for Klavier's response. "He came across a bit condescending. Almost as if he was judging me--."

Klavier let go of Ema's hair, and straightened his posture, making him appear slightly taller than before.

"Did he say something to you?"

Ema groaned, recalling the less than pleasant evening, "I believe the exact word he used to describe me was your 'new toy.'"

"Ach," Klavier frowned. "I apologize on Kristoph's behalf if he offended you. He can sometimes say things that come off cold, but I assure you, he had no ill intentions."

Unable to hold back her skepticism, Ema let out a scoff, causing the furrow in Klavier's brow to deepen.

"Right-- because that's something completely normal to say to your brother's friend, let alone someone you just met."

Klavier cocked his head to the side, troubled, "You feel that Kristoph intended to hurt you?"

"Frankly, I have no idea what exactly Kristoph intended to do." Ema crossed her arms, annoyed that Klavier was defending Kristoph. "That's what makes me feel so uncomfortable," she explained.

"It may not be my place to say this, but I don't think he is as genuine of a person as you make him out to be."

Klavier's mouth pursed into a straight line as he paused before sternly replying, "I agree."

The muscles of his jaw clenched. "It probably isn't in your place to say that, considering the fact you've only met him once."

Ema glared at Klavier, not at all pleased with his response. She uncrossed her arms and placing her hands on her hips irritably. "This is exactly why I didn't bring this up earlier. You can be so dense when it comes to your _perfect _brother. I can't believe I even tried to spare your feelings."

"Ema," Klavier impatiently shook his head. "I just don't appreciate you criticizing him, ja? It's not like your family is completely flawless, either."

"What?" Ema shot another piercing glare at him. "What exactly does _my_ family have anything to do with this?"

"Nothing," Klavier began playing with his bangs, putting up a defensive front. "But I heard from Kristoph yesterday that your sister spent some time in prison-- not the best place for a person with so much experience in the field of law to find themselves, ja?"

Ema felt her face grow hot with anger. _How dare he-- _

'_So Kristoph knew all along, didn't he?' _she fumed in her head._ 'He knew, and that's exactly why he decided that I'm not good enough for his precious little brother. The nerve of him to judge my family like that!' _her fury grew by the second until she finally could not keep it inside.

"First of all, my sister went to prison only because she was trying to protect me," Ema's voice grew louder, not caring about holding her emotions back any longer. "Second, you have no right to talk about Lana that way when you don't know anything about her!"

"Well, isn't that a bit hypocritical of you, Fraulein?" Klavier asked, his voice so calm that it made Ema's nerves sizzle. "Why is it alright for you to talk about my brother, but you become angry when in return, I bring up your sister?"

Ema ignored the question, "You have absolutely _no _idea what Lana sacrificed in order to protect me."

Her eyes narrowed menacingly, "She put her entire career-- her entire _life _at stake to do what she thought was best for me."

"So she lied under oath, ja? Tampered with evidence?" Klavier sat on the edge of the large speaker/make-shift desk of his. "I can't agree that was the best way to go about with things."

"I see," Ema exhaled in frustration, "So you're saying that if you were in her place, you would have had no problem telling the absolute truth, even if it meant possibly sending me to jail?"

It infuriated Ema that it didn't take Klavier a moment of hesitation to respond. "Ja, I believe that truth prevails over everything, no matter what the circumstance."

Ema shook her head, "You're unbelievable."

She couldn't help but to let out a spiteful laugh. "I don't believe for a second that you would rat your own flesh and blood out. Don't even pretend like you would be able to do it," she hissed.

Klavier sighed heavily, "You're right, it probably would be very difficult, Ema-- But I do believe it's necessary to tell the truth, no matter how ugly it may be. Besides, in the end, you weren't even responsible for anything, ja?"

"Whatever." Ema shook her head again with a disgusted sigh, "For all Lana knew then, I could have been responsible for the deaths of two men, one of which was a friend of hers. That was the absolute worst time in our lives that we've finally put behind us, and I thank you and your brother for digging it back up."

Ema snatched her messenger bag off the floor and slipped the strap angrily over her head. "I think I'm done here."

She began to head for the doorway before facing him one last time, "Gavin, I had no idea you were honestly this blind to your brother's true colors-- or maybe you're just in denial, and playing dumb about it. I really hope for _your _sake that it's the latter, and that you snap out of it, because otherwise, this cannot end well."

Klavier grimly shook his head from side to side, "Ema, surely you aren't asking me to choose between you and Kristoph," his intense eyes dug into her hot face.

"No, I think you've already made your choice perfectly clear," she laughed humorlessly. "We took things way too fast. This was fun while it lasted, but I think we are better off as detached colleagues."

"Ema--" Klavier stood up, the anger on his face momentarily melting to hurt, but his expression soon shifted back to a scowl, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this was all a really big mistake," Ema felt tears threatening to form in her feverish eyes, but fought them off with all her might. She felt so frustrated-- a part of her feeling foolish to think this would have ever worked, and the other part still hoping that this was all been just a bad dream.

Klavier stayed standing in contemplative silence, his eyes remaining on the wooden floor, and his tan hand petulantly rubbing his taught jaw line as Ema stormed out the door, not bothering to turn, even as she heard his voice calling after her.

She refused to let herself cry. She had more dignity than that, and she wasn't wasting any more tears over him, or anybody. Not anymore.


	11. Fall from Grace

Notes: Yaaay, finally made it this far! Just a few more chapters to go~

Major spoilers for Apollo Justice ahead. Hopefully those who are reading this are fairly familiar with the game. Otherwise, it might be a bit confusing. Let me know if anything needs clarification. I'd also be very happy to know what you think! Thank you for the reviews!

* * *

As previously stated, Ema Skye was not one to carry grudges to her grave, but that did not mean she was extremely forgiving, either.

Klavier Gavin was in the midst of discovering this the hard way. He, himself had been angry at her for being hypocritical, but he had gotten over it within a few days. Klavier decided that he needed to be the bigger person in the equation and left her a sincere apology on her voicemail, but a week had since passed and there was still no word from the offended Fräulein Detective. Now, she was just being downright stubborn and mean.

Ema had managed to avoid him at work, which was not entirely difficult since they were not assigned to any cases together. Klavier was genuinely curious to see how long Ema could go without talking to him, because no one could ever be_that _stubborn, right?

Fortunately, Klavier had other things to occupy himself with, such as his band's upcoming tour, but when he wasn't thinking about music, his mind wandered to other things-- namely, back to a certain grumpy Fräulein Detective.

This was currently the case as Klavier let out an extended sigh, glancing at his cell phone to see if he had missed any calls since the last time he checked just half a minute ago.

"Why do you keep lookin at your phone like that, man?" a shark-like detective shot Klavier an annoyed look as he stretched his long body out, plopping his heavy, booted feet on the prosecutor's cluttered desk.

"Am I boring you or somethin?"

"Don't put your feet there," Klavier frowned in disapproval before shoving Daryan's huge boots off a teetering stack of demo CDs and papers.

"Hey, you've been mopin' around like a kicked puppy for the past week." Daryan looked at him suspiciously as he shifted in the uncomfortable, cheap office chair "borrowed" from some poor, now chair-less, unsuspecting individual outside.

"You havin' girl problems or somethin? And by girl problems I don't mean the relationship kind, I mean the 'It's the time of the month and I'm cravin chocolate,' kind."

"_Ha ha_," Klavier mocked wearily. Sometimes Daryan could be so crass. "I've just had a lot on my mind with the upcoming tour, ja? At least _somebody _has to worry about it."

"Uh huh," Daryan smirked, smoothing escaping strands of his torpedo-shaped hair back into place. "Maybe you oughta form a support group with that chick detective that always wears a lab coat. She threw a piece of petrified cat crap at me yesterday when I asked her to make some copies for me while she was at the machine. Seriously, man, chick problems."

Klavier had been staring blankly at his cell phone, rubbing its screen idly with his thumb as if that would make it ring, but perked up at the mention of the Lab Coat Detective.

"You spoke with Ema?" His full attention was on Daryan now.

"Ema?" Daryan's sharp eyes narrowed at Klavier's sudden change in disposition. "Since when do you call chicks by their first name? And I wouldn't call that _speaking _with her," he knit his brow. "Like I said, she flung some shit at me and huffed off."

"That wasn't feline fecal matter, Daryan," Klavier mumbled forlornly. "It was a Snackoo."

"Somethin's fishy, man," Daryan's skeptical eyes narrowed even more. "Is there somethin between you two that you haven't told me yet?"

Klavier recovered immediately, quickly shrugging off the accusation, "Nein, we just worked on a few cases together, ja?"

"Psh, whatever, man," Daryan scoffed, not fooled. "Never knew you were into snobs."

Klavier scowled, "Ema-- Er, Fraulein Detective is not a snob. She was probably just having a bad day, ja? Moreover, you deserve to have things thrown at you for treating her like your secretary."

"Seemed pretty snobby to me--"

However Daryan soon dropped the subject as he felt Klavier's irate glare burning into his flesh. Talk about if looks could kill.

Klavier shook his head in disproval of Daryan's manners, or rather, lack of, before plopping his head down on his desk. Truth be told, he missed the Fräulein Detective in all her grumpy, snack-flinging glory.

It was now Daryan's turn to shake his head at the lame sap sulking in front of him. Masking emotions was one of the few things that Klavier Gavin lacked natural talent at.

Just as Daryan was about to offer treating Klavier to some ice cream in attempt to snap him out of his strange rut, a familiar tune rang from Klavier's cell phone, surprising them both.

Klavier jolted up, answering the phone without bothering to even look at who was calling, "Hello?"

"Ah-- Herr Chief of Police?"

Daryan watched in silence as the color gradually drained from Klavier's usually healthy tan face.

"What--? I-I see...I appreciate your call..."

Klavier swallowed the dry lump forming in his throat and fell back in his chair as if all the bones in his body had suddenly turned to mush.

"What the hell happened?" Daryan sat up from his slouch attentively.

Klavier looked up with his blue eyes full of shock and his mouth slightly agape, phone still open in his hand.

"Kristoph...."

"What? Did something happen to Kristoph?"

"Kristoph was...arrested for murder..." Klavier finally managed to form the words that he still could not believe.

"What? Murder?? I'm sure there's some sort of a mix-up, man."

"Nein." Klavier slowly shook his head, trying to digest the news himself. "The Chief said he admitted to everything..."

Daryan gulped as he watched his friend still look as pale as a ghost.

_This can't be right. _Klavier felt as if his heart had been grabbed and twisted out of his throat.

"I-- I guess I should go talk to Kristoph-- and see what's going on," he finally managed, dazedly standing on his shaky legs and slowly patting himself down for his keys.

"Yeah, let's go." Daryan jumped up and headed for the door. "I'll drive ya."

"Danke," Klavier mouthed weakly as he quickly followed behind.

...

The moment Ema stepped into the precinct, she knew something had happened. The detective had just returned from more mundane witness questioning for a homicide case she was working on and never imagined to find the office in such a bustling ruckus.

"What the heck happened?" she blinked, before pulling a detective aside and repeating the question to him.

"Prosecutor Gavin's brother was just arrested for murder," the detective quickly filled her in.

"Wait. What??" Ema blinked again. "You mean Kristoph Gavin?"

"Yes! Only the damn best defense attorney in town and our district attorney's blood relative!" the man shook his head in disbelief. "The press is gonna have a hay day with this one..."

Ema had no idea what to think. Her first thought was to call Klavier to see how he was doing, forgetting the fact that she had been upset with him. Just as she pulled her cell phone out, she overheard someone mention Phoenix Wright's name and froze. She stuffed her cell phone back into her bag and immediately turned to butt into the conversation going on behind her.

"Mr. Wright had something to do with this?" she demanded urgently.

"Er, yes," answered one of the detectives startled by her sudden appearance. "He was the initial suspect of the case but supposedly turned the whole trial around on Mr. Gavin. I guess the man's still got it. With or without his badge."

Ema stood in shock at this new bit of information. Mr. Wright and Kristoph were somehow connected? It was about time for that long overdue catching up with Mr. Wright, even if she didn't talk to him directly.

...

Kristoph was still in questioning when Daryan dropped Klavier off at the detention center. Not even his position as district attorney granted Klavier the privilege of speaking to his brother yet.

Annoyed, Klavier slouched on the worn sofa in the empty hallway, his unsteady hands in his lap and his head bent down. He barely noticed the soft clip-clapping of heels against the linoleum floor coming towards him.

Klavier slowly looked up at the sight of a pair of familiar black, ballerina Mary Janes stop in front of him.

"…Ema?"

The detective looked down at him with what appeared to be concern in her eyes, along with some other emotion that he couldn't quite put a finger on.

"I heard you were down here," Ema said solemnly. "Follow me. We need to talk."

Frankly, the least of Klavier's concerns at the moment was to make amends with Ema, but he obediently followed anyway as she led him into an empty interrogation room down the hall.

"You come to tell me 'I told you so'?" Klavier chuckled weakly as Ema shut the door behind them and flicked the light on in the dark, musky room.

"I think that you of all people would be the last to be cracking jokes right now," Ema jadedly placed a hand on her hip.

They looked at each other in contemplative silence for a moment, almost as if daring to see who would break the silence first.

Klavier finally let out a sigh, "So what is it that we needed to talk about?" He warily plopped down on an uncomfortable-looking metal chair.

Ema watched his every move intently, "You were the prosecutor that got Mr. Wright disbarred?"

Klavier blinked at the sudden unexpected topic. "Er, yes. That was my very first trial," Klavier leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees. "Why?"

"Did you know that it was Mr. Wright who helped Lana and me?" Ema continued to watch him curiously.

"Ema, is there a point to this because I really don't think now is the time--" Klavier frowned.

Ema took a deep breath, "The point is that I really didn't know much about you when we first started...things." She looked down at the old, beige floor that must have been white at some point. "If I knew the things then that I know now, I don't think anything between us would have happened."

Klavier shook his head slowly, letting out a dry laugh, "Fräulein, you really know how to kick a guy while he's down, ja? And you seem to forget I was just doing my job? If Herr Wright had not been so desperate and turned to falsified evidence, he would not have been disbarred." He looked up at her with tired eyes, "Why this all of a sudden? Why does it matter?"

"When I first heard about Kristoph's arrest, I was truly concerned about you," Ema admitted dejectedly. "But when I found out that Mr. Wright was somehow involved in all this I did some skimming through a few records and read about his final trial. Imagine my surprise when your name popped up."

"I did not know he was the defense attorney who helped you," Klavier murmured. "It's a real shame."

"Don't talk about Mr. Wright that way," Ema glared, but calmed herself as she saw Klavier's drained expression.

"Sorry. I didn't come here to start another fight with you," Ema took her hand off her hip to make her posture less aggressive.

Klavier shot her a look that told her he didn't quite believe her, but Ema chose to let it slide.

"You told me that time I stumbled upon your condo that it must have been fate that brought me there, and when I think back on it I believed you."

Klavier continued to stare at a spot on the floor in silence, his expression now nearly blank, making Ema wonder if he had completely shut her out.

She paused but decided to continue anyway. "Now, I realize there's no such thing as fate because it can't exist. There's nothing scientific about it so it possibly couldn't be real. There's no supreme force out there intertwining everyone's lives because it's all meant to be. What happens, happens, and there's nothing more to it--"

"Again Ema, your point?" Klavier's impatience was beginning to show.

"I-I just want to put everything in perspective because…I need closure. I hate open endings."

Klavier fell silent again before finally looking up at her, "Ema, you blame me for what happened to Herr Wright?"

"No-- well, I don't know," Ema averted her eyes. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that we are on opposite sides of the playing field here, and always will be. Needless to say, I also think what goes around comes around."

"Fräulein Detective, I never saw you as one to be so cryptic," Klavier forced a laugh. "So you're telling me that there's no such thing as fate, yet you believe in karma?"

"It's complicated," Ema sighed, realizing how silly that may sound, but felt slightly relieved to get it off her chest. "Anyway-- I should probably get back to work."

"Alright, Fräulein Skye," Klavier stood slowly as if his whole body ached. "Danke for our little chat. I've been having a great day as it is."

Ema frowned, "I'm not joking around, Gavin, and do me a favor and stop feeling so sorry for yourself. It's pitiful. We've all got problems, you know. Not just you."

The room filled with another painfully uncomfortable silence, but Ema quickly broke it, "You probably better get back, too. Maybe they'll be done questioning your brother by now."

"Ja," Klavier agreed barely audibly, opening the door and pushing passed her without another word.

Ema watched as he walked off; his hands stuck deep in his pockets and with an entirely defeated stride much different than his usual confident one.

_I shouldn't feel sorry for him_, Ema told herself. She warned him that something bad could happen, although frankly she would have never predicted _murder_, of all things.

Ema sighed as she clicked off the single naked bulb in the cramped room. If Ema had learned any lessons on life over the years, it would be that when the best fall from grace, they fall extra hard.

...

Ema had not seen much of Klavier since their little chat nearly two months ago. The prosecutor had taken a leave of absence after his brother's arrest and seemed to be concentrating more on his music career at the moment.

Ema felt this was probably for the best since it meant not being assigned to any cases with him because who knew how awkward that could be. Time was always the best, if not only, cure for awkwardness between former flames.

Ema's job had kept her busy enough to prevent her from wasting any real time thinking about trivial things such as her depressing personal life.

Just like today-- right off the bat, Ema had to chase a pair of nosy kids from entering her crime scene and contaminating it. Threatening to spray them in the face with a chemical that had a long, intimidating name always seemed to do the trick.

Ema watched, smirking with victory as the two scuttled off-- one in a bright red suit with antennae hair and the other in a blue top hat and cape. The detective just couldn't wrap her brain around kids' fashion these days.

Satisfied that she could now continue conducting her investigation without further disruption, Ema pulled a pair of rubber gloves out of her hefty shoulder bag. Just as she was about to pull them on she heard an all too familiar sound of a loud motorcycle engine approaching from the distance.

Ema froze in her spot, almost afraid to turn around to face the moment she had been dreading for the past couple of months. She took a deep breath to help regain her composure, briskly sneaking through the entrance of People Park, hoping that Klavier had not spotted her.

...

With the body taken to the morgue and most of the evidence tagged and noted, Ema took one last look around the crime scene to make sure she hadn't missed anything.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted two suspicious figures poking around her biggest piece of evidence, the noodle cart that the victim had been found pulling.

She frowned, stomping off towards them. She couldn't count on anyone but herself to keep people out around here.

"Ahem. Might I ask exactly what it is you're doing here?"

The young man and little girl looked at her as if they had just been caught with their hands stuck in the cookie jar.

Wait a minute. It was those darn snoopers that she had chased off earlier…

"Oh it's you. How did you kids get in here?"

...

This particular summer day that hadn't started off any differently than any other, was one that held many surprises for Ema.

First of all, Klavier was back, though she did manage to avoid him for the time being. Second, those two suspicious kids had turned out to be Mr. Wright's apprentice and his _daughter_?! That one was a shocker-- though it was nice to hear that Mr. Wright seemed to be doing okay.

It was also nice that she was able to help his associates out in some way or other. However honestly, Ema wasn't sure if she should have given them so much information on the evidence for the case, but they had brought her fingerprint powder-- her Achilles heel!

She decided to consider it fair payback. After all, the fop had let civilians into her crime scene without her permission.

_Oh well, _she shrugged. It all worked out for the better anyway. At least now tomorrow's trial was guaranteed to turn out to be a fairly entertaining one.


	12. One Last Request

Notes: Thanks to all those who reviewed! I really hope this chapter isn't too hard to follow...it jumps around a lot and has more characters than usual. Prior knowledge of Apollo Justice is highly recommended~ Also, MAJOR spoilers, ahoy!

Please let me know if you think this chapter works or not. I look forward to your input! :D

* * *

Ema knew from the get go that agreeing to oversee security detail at the Gavinners' concert had been a mistake--a big, big mistake. But it was not like Gavin had given her much of a choice, anyway.

Her annoyance was as clear as day as her daily intake on Snackoos reached an all time high. She munched moodily as police officers scampered around the Sunshine Coliseum, now bona fide crime scene. Today was supposed to be her day off she fumed. _I'm not even supposed to be here._

Ema had worried that things would be awkward between Klavier only for such concerns to be in vein. Two months since his return, she would now call her relationship with Gavin strictly professional, but not necessarily in the good sense. For instance, situations like this made it ridiculously easy for her to feel a slight inkling towards dislike for the prosecutor--perhaps even something a smidge more than that.

Hell, she didn't even flinch when she passed a newsstand on her way to work the other day and saw the headline on some gossip rag announcing Klavier's latest hot date with a certain leggy, up and coming, Brazilian runway model. Yes, Ema's relationship with Klavier had been faithfully professional. Well, okay, there had been that _one _incident about a week ago, but that was it.

What had happened was, in the process of retrieving a dropped pen, Klavier's hand had lingered over hers at least ten seconds longer than necessary. Fortunately, they both knew better than to dig up the past, so the moment had immediately been swept under the rug and disregarded as a somewhat awkward moment, but at least the only one of its sort to date.

Ema sighed. It was going to be a long night and she had a whole lot of investigating left ahead of her. She had better get started if she wanted to get a wink of sleep tonight.

* * *

Two days later, the first court session of State vs. Tobaye had officially come to a close--rather abruptly and chaotically at that. In a surprising turn of events, the key witness, Lamiroir, had fingered fellow detective and Klavier's band mate, Daryan Crescend as the new suspect.

However, this was the least of Ema's concerns at the moment. She cursed under her breath, still bitter after being made a fool on the witness stand by Gavin. She didn't give a lick about his publicity ploys. She should have been told about Lamiore's blindness _before _her testimony, not during it! What kind of idiot prosecutor keeps his detectives in the dark? A _jerk _one, that's what kind.

Ema was in serious need to blow off some steam. She thought about calling Lana and vent to her, but Ema was afraid of spending all her minutes so early in the month. Who knew what other steam-inducing things lay ahead for her. Ema grudgingly decided to turn to the next best option available.

"Hey, you in the red," the detective cornered a certain antennae-haired defense attorney before he could squirm away.

"Who? Me?" Apollo blinked, pointing uncertainly at himself.

"Yes, you," Ema placed a hand on her hip. "You're free tonight right? Humor me over some salty noodles, won't you?"

Apollo scratched the back of his head uncomfortably, "Er, well, I still have some investigating to do, and then I have to get Trucy home. I guess I'm free after that...but I should really prepare for tomorrow's tri..."

"Ok, great." Ema ignored the last part, cutting him off. "Meet you at Eldoon's cart at eight."

"Uh, okay..." Apollo's large forehead wrinkled slightly as he watched the generally grumpy detective stomp off. First Mr. Wright and Trucy, now Ema--was there a sign on the back of his vest that said, "At your service," or something?

Apollo felt a light tap on his shoulder and he quickly spun around to meet eyes with his petite, magician, sidekick.

"Polly, do you have a date with Ema tonight?" wide eyed, with a teasing, bright grin, the girl rocked back and forth on her toes to heels.

"N-no, it's not a date, Trucy," Apollo felt a blush coming on.

"Oh," Trucy looked momentarily disappointed, but soon brightened back up. "So that means I can go, too? I love noodles!"

"No," Apollo frowned, "Your Dad will worry if you don't get home early enough."

"Apollo! I'm not a baby you know," Trucy pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yeah, well send all complaints to your father, please." Apollo proceeded to skip down the courthouse steps. "C'mon let's get busy investigating."

* * *

That evening, Apollo found himself staring at an unappetizing bowl of salty noodles sitting in front of him, letting out an uncontrollable sigh. He really should be preparing for tomorrow's tri--

"Something wrong with your noodles, sonny?" Guy Eldoon glared down at him warningly.

"N-no, just as salty as usual," Apollo immediately covered with a slight chuckle, though his eyes lacked humor.

"Hurry and eat up before your noodles get soggy," the female detective beside him commanded. "It's my treat tonight, you know."

"T-thanks," Apollo mumbled, reluctantly picking up his chopsticks and taking a deep breath as he slurped up a noodle. It tasted like the ocean. He managed to hold back a reflexive gag as he turned to face Ema, clearing his throat. "So what are we doing here, again?"

"It's that Fop!" Ema's brow knit as she crushed a chopstick's paper wrapper within her balled fist. "Can you believe that stunt he pulled this morning?!"

"Which one…?" Apollo tried to remember as he could already count quite a few on his fingers.

"I should have been the first to know that Machi wasn't blind!" Ema continued. "Who the heck does that arrogant jerk think he is?"

"You and Prosecutor Gavin sure don't get along, huh," Apollo chuckled but immediately turned to face his hefty bowl at the prospect of Ema's glare. He swallowed the lump in his throat. "Shouldn't you guys be working together? I mean, you're on the same side and all…not that I don't appreciate your help, Ema. Because I really do."

"That's beside the point," Ema huffed, slamming down her glass of water. "He's the one that makes everything impossible! Just what did he think I was there for? Comic relief? Guh, that Fop just drives me crazy sometimes. He just knows how to push all my wrong buttons…Rub me in all the wrong ways!"

"Maybe he likes you?" Apollo offered jokingly but immediately regretted it as he saw a fire ignite behind Erma's eyes. Ok, bad thing to say.

He let out a stiff laugh, quickly changing the subject. "Well, at least you got to show everyone your Luminol trick," he tried hopefully. "That was pretty cool and it really turned the whole case around."

A grin formed on Ema's lips at the mention of Luminol. "True," she nodded, her mood doing a one-eighty. "You're a pretty good kid, you know that?" She drank a bit of broth from her spoon and shot the cart-keeper a thumbs up, "As good as always, Mr. Eldoon."

Apollo blushed slightly at the compliment, though he felt momentarily concerned for Ema's clearly impaired taste buds. It must be all those Snackoos she eats….

"Aw, thanks, Detective," the older man beamed proudly. "Us Eldoons aim to please."

Ema quickly finished off the last of her noodles and sighed in content, "Anyway, thanks for letting me vent. I needed it." She stuck her hand in her lab coat pocket and pulled out her old, pink wallet.

Her face fell as soon as she peered inside, "Oh no."

Apollo looked at her with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I totally forgot I used my last cash on those bags of Snackoos this afternoon…"

Apollo grimaced, looking towards Eldoon who was watching them, obviously worried about the prospect of not getting paid tonight.

"Don't worry, I-I'll take care of it," the young attorney reluctantly fished his worn, leather wallet out.

"Aw, thanks!" Ema beamed, patting him on the head, slightly squishing his gelled bangs. "You really are a nice guy…unlike some glimmerous fop I know."

Apollo did not exactly like his meticulously styled hair being flattened, but smiled back, bashfully scratching the back of his head again out of habit. "You're welcome, Ema."

"Well, better get going," she stood from the wooden stool, adjusting her lab coat. "Good luck on the trial tomorrow. Show that Fop who's boss!" she grinned, giving him a quick wave before turning to leave.

"R-right," Apollo groaned softly, not wanting to think about the trial that awaited him in the morning. He unenthusiastically turned towards the waiting noodle-stand owner. "So--uh, how much do I owe you..?"

* * *

Apollo nervously loosened his tie as he sat in the empty courthouse lobby, awaiting trial to begin. He wanted to run his eyes through the case report one last time to make sure he was at the top of his game.

"Ach, Herr Forehead, early as always I see."

Apollo looked up quickly, "Oh! Good morning, Prosecutor Gavin."

"Guten Morgen," Klavier smiled, looking as calm and collected as usual. "So, ah, a cute little birdie told me that you went on a date with Fraulein Detective yesterday?"

_Dammit, Trucy..! _Apollo pulled a face. She must have stumbled upon Gavin on her way to the "restroom." He knew he shouldn't have let her out of his sight.

Apollo laughed nervously, scratching his head, "Wow, word travels fast around here, huh. It wasn't a date, though. Far from it." _Even though I ended up paying the tab_, he wanted to add.

Klavier smirked, patting Apollo on the shoulder, "The detective can be quite the handful, ja?" He gave Apollo a wink, and turned to head towards the chamber doors. "Well, see you inside, then."

Apollo was secretly relieved that Klavier had not asked what the purpose of their little outing was. How would he answer that? I went to listen to Ema list all the reasons why she can't stand you?

Suddenly remembering that he had other, more important things to say to Gavin, the younger attorney hastily stood up, knocking some papers onto the floor in the process. He called after Klavier before the prosecutor reached the heavy wooden doors, "Um, considering that your close friend was fingered as a suspect and all, this case must be really hard for you..."

Klavier peered over his shoulder with a grin, "No hard feelings, Herr Forehead. I believe in Daryan. Let us just find the truth, ja?"

"Y-Yeah," Apollo agreed softly. _We have to find the truth, that's what's most important._

* * *

Ema quietly watched the trial unfold, her hands gripping the fabric of her pants until her knuckles turned white. Daryan Crescend, Klavier's right-hand man had just broken down, making his guilt obvious. Ema swallowed hard...she did not know the detective personally, but he was one of _us_...what would ever provoke him to do this...commit cold-blooded murder? For money? For power?

As the judge slammed his gravel down in attempt to regain composure in the courtroom, Ema quickly stood, half sprinting towards the bailiff who was currently struggling to hold Crescend in custody. The detective thrashed about like a crazed shark out of water.

"Detec--" she stopped to correct herself, quickly slipping her handcuffs out and securing them tightly around his wrists, "Daryan Crescend, you are under arrest for the murder of Romein LeTouse." As Ema read him his rights, she glanced towards Klavier who remained in his place, calmly continuing on with the Tobaye trial. He did not waste a single second to look their way.

* * *

Daryan sat hunched over in the police station's holding cell, no longer putting up a fight. The handcuffs safely securing his arms behind his back dug into his wrists. He'd had his share of experience with cuffs, but never on the receiving end of it. He almost laughed at the irony, but instead, looked up tiredly at the sound of approaching footsteps. That chick detective who had arrested him earlier stopped in front of his cell.

"They're coming down to take you into questioning, soon," she watched him through the bars, a glum look on her face. "Can I get you anything while you wait?"

Daryan remained silent for a few beats before finally opening his mouth, "I'd appreciate it if you could take these damn things off."

Ema carefully looked him over, just to make sure he wouldn't try anything stupid. She conceded at last, unlocking the cell, and stepping inside. The handcuffs came loose with a familiar click, and she silently pocketed them.

"Thanks," Daryan murmured, barely audible, as he gingerly rubbed his bruised wrists. Ema didn't bother to respond as she began to make her way out of the cell, again.

"Skye."

Ema froze as he called her name, hesitantly looking at him over her shoulder.

"Could ya do me one last favor?"

"What? " Ema frowned. She was not in any mood to go on a booze run or go looking for whatever else this guy needed.

"I don't know what happened between you and Gavin, but I got the impression you meant at least somethin to him, ya know? Could ya do me a favor and look after him for me? He's got no one left, man."

Ema blinked in surprise, not quite expecting _that. _She could faintly make out a single tear forming in the corner of the man's sad eyes.

"Sure," she replied solemnly after a pause, before stepping out and shutting the heavy, iron door behind her, not looking back.


	13. Cold Pizza At Its Best

Notes: Whoa! What's this, an update?! Is anyone even still with me...? I hope? XD

So sorry for taking so long to continue this but yay! I finally got around to it! I'm a little embarrassed by the quality of earlier chapters so I plan on going back and tweaking them. This chapter may read differently than the others since my writing style has hopefully evolved(?) a little since the time I began writing this. I plan on fixing earlier chapters to match this one.

Warmest thanks to those who've left me reviews and gave me so much support! Also, thanks to you for simply reading! :D

* * *

October 9, 2026--it would be a date Klavier Gavin would never forget.

The trial of State vs. Misham had reached its climactic finale. The courtroom gallery exploded in an uproar as the true murderer--the true mastermind behind two deaths and nearly another, dramatically revealed himself.

Klavier braced himself against the prosecution bench, fists clenched--concealing the fact that his knees had long given away beneath him.

"You're not needed anymore."

Like a broken record, the words repeated in his head over and over. The last words directed at his disgruntled brother, so misguided and harboring a superiority complex that ultimately lead to his downfall.

Indeed, Kristoph Gavin had been the best of the best, but his damn pride had got in the way. His rein at the top now long over.

Klavier's fingers dug into the corner of the wooden podium, his knuckles rigid and white. He dared not let go in fear of crumbling right there and then.

He was a fool. Stupid and blinded by denial for seven whole years, perhaps more. Ema had been right all along.

Thinking back, indeed he had suspicions. He had refused to acknowledge the warning signs until it was too late. Indeed, he had thought it odd when his brother came to him that night out of the blue, tipping him off about Wright's forged evidence. Yet, blind faith kept him from acting on gut intuition. So weak, so _selfish_, he'd allowed his brother to manipulate him because the thought of being alone had terrified him so.

There was no one to blame but himself. He had let Kristoph use him, a simple pawn in his twisted mind games. Worst of all, the realization that he had sabotaged the promising career of a guiltless man.

Klavier ignored the security guards ushering lingering bystanders from the courtroom. Amidst the ruckus, he dragged himself to the now-empty court gallery benches, taking a seat in the back.

The last he remembered being on this side of the courtroom, he had been a young boy. Naive and wide-eyed, watching his older brother in action with nothing but undying adoration. They were bittersweet memories of times much simpler.

His brother had always looked so confident and composed standing behind the defense bench. That _monster _that reared its head on the witness stand was not the brother he idolized as a child.

Had he been deceived by his brother's cold mask all these years? Klavier cradled his head in his hands as if that would protect it from the thoughts threatening to overflow like a small stream caught in the middle of a flood. _Pain_.

"Can I sit down?"

The voice startled him, temporarily snapping him from his dark thoughts. Needless to say, he did not have to look up to know who it belonged to.

"Of course," Klavier cleared his parched throat, too ashamed to meet her eye to eye. Instead, he kept his head bent, eyes lowered.

Ema stared down at him unsure, even with his granted permission. Finally, she let out a short sigh, sitting beside him, and folded her hands in her lap, not knowing exactly what to do with them. A silence heavy with tension enveloped them until Ema finally broke it.

"I'm really proud of you."

Klavier looked up at this, his brow knit in confusion. He had expected her to say something but not this of all things. He was certain he must have heard wrong.

"You're what?"

Ema cleared her throat, lightly placing an awkward hand on his shoulder.

"What you did today," her voice slightly cracked. "I don't think I would be able to do what you did." She gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze, "I owe you an apology. For doubting you."

Klavier frowned, still unable to face her completely, "There's nothing to apologize for, Fräulein."

It was only for a split second, but Ema caught it--the unmistakably pained, _tortured _expression on his face. She slowly removed her hand and placed it back on her lap, chewing her bottom lip nervously.

"You caught me by surprise," she continued softly, carefully. "You chose the truth over your own brother--and before that, your best friend, too." She stared at a stain on the polished, wooden floor. "I feel terrible for saying you would've done otherwise. For even thinking it."

"Fräulein," Klavier's gaze remained off to the distance, the usual twinkle in his eyes noticeably missing. "Why are you not angry at me?" She watched as he toyed with a ring on his finger, an apprent nervous tick. "Like you said before, I'm responsible for Herr Wright's disbarment. This was all proven today. I am an accomplice to the crime. You should hate me."

Ema shook her head firmly, "No. You didn't do it knowingly; you were manipulated. Just like everyone else."

Klavier smiled, nearly, "Except you, of course."

Ema stared at him, shaking her head once more. "No. No one could have ever predicted this." She sighed, "I can't even imagine how you must feel right now."

Klavier's weary eyes drifted to the ceiling, "I told you how I always dreamt of facing my brother in court, ja?" He forced a strained smirk. "I just never imagined it to happen like this."

Ema frowned at the irony, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be," his voice gentle, mismatching his hard expression. "It was important for him to show his true colors." The muscle in his jaw visibly clenched, "Although regrettably, it was at the expense of two lives and Herr Wright's career."

Ema simply nodded, all words of comfort falling flat on her tongue--all decidedly unworthy of the situation.

"But this is the end of it," Klavier's fists clenched. "Kristoph will not hurt anyone again. I won't allow it."

A thoughtful pause later, Ema opened her mouth, offering all she could really provide.

"I don't know if talking to me of all people would help, but I want you to know I'm here," she looked down at her hands, slightly flushed. "Always."

Not allowing Klavier a chance to respond, she continued, "I don't think I could have made it through Lana's trial if it weren't for friends like Mr. Wright. It helps to have someone you can rely on. Someone to talk to, y'know?"

Klavier's familiar warm, blue eyes looked up at her, accompanied by a gentle smile, "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ema smiled back, relieved. "I still owe you a few favors anyway, remember?" she added lightheartedly.

At this, Klavier let out a genuine chuckle, shaking his head. Ema gave him a pat on the back, happy to see him laughing again.

"Hey, let's get out of here already," she jumped to her feet. "Only, I should probably warn you that there's a crazy mob of press waiting outside," she frowned. "We'll have to fight through them just to get passed the steps."

Klavier's trademark grin made its awaited return, "Ach, no worries." He stood, straightening his clothes, "Press," he grinned, "I can handle."

* * *

Deciding it best for Klavier to take refuge at Ema's house for the time being, they somehow managed to sneak out a back exit, successfully making an escape in Ema's borrowed squad car without being followed. For all they knew, his place was a nest of rabid reporters by now, eager to get their scoop.

Ema held her breath as she unlocked her apartment door--unable to recall if she had put her unfolded laundry away or washed the dirty dishes in the sink before heading out for work that morning.

"Sorry, it's such a mess...and nothing fancy compared to your place," she grimaced as they stepped inside. Horrified by the state her small, one bedroom apartment was in, she immediately started a sorry attempt at tidying up, stuffing things in crooks and crannies to at least keep them out of sight.

"Don't worry about it Fräulein," Klavier seemed unfazed by the mess, sounding genuinely spent enough to actually mean it.

"Um--Can I get you something?"

Klavier shook his head, "Nein, thank you."

"Okay, just make yourself comfortable then," Ema hid a bra behind her back that she'd left out to dry over a week ago. Apparently Klavier had noticed, obvious by the faint smirk on his face, causing her to shoot him a warning look.

"I actually have a few arrangements to make," he fought back a chuckle, motioning to the cell phone in his hand. "I hope you don't mind, Ema?"

"Of course not." She felt a slight flutter in her stomach--after all, it had been awhile since Klavier called her by her first name. "Use my bedroom," she pointed. "In the meantime, I'll get us something to eat."

"Danke."

Out of the corner of her eye, Ema watched him duck into her cramped room as she vacantly flipped through the yellow pages in search of a decent place for take-out.

* * *

It was dark by the time the delivery boy dropped off the large combination pizza and cheese bread sticks that Ema called in. Klavier had still yet to emerge from her room, and she noticed he was being very quiet. Growing slightly concerned, Ema lightly rapped the half-open door with her knuckle, waiting a few beats but hearing no response from within.

When she stepped in, the room was completely silent and unlit. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, making out a figure splayed face-down across her humble, twin-sized bed, making it appear even smaller than usual.

"Gavin?"

She took a seat on the ledge, placing a hand on the square of his back.

"Klavier, are you okay?"

He slowly blinked one eye open after the other.

"Ach, sorry," he winced, his words muffled by the bed covers. "How long was I out for?"

"Not long," she assured. "Dinner's here."

Klavier pushed himself up with his arms, the old bed complaining under his weight.

"You're too good to me," smiling, he sat cross-legged, holding his hands out to her like a child asking to be carried.

Ema laughed at the sight, shaking her head. "You know it," she took his large hands in hers, attempting to heave him up onto his feet.

To her utter surprise, Klavier pulled, too--but in the opposite direction. Besting her in strength, she soon found herself tumbling forward, landing in his lap with a gasp.

"God, Ema," his warm breath tickled her neck as he wrapped his strong arms around her in an embrace. "You're my savior."

Still stunned, Ema blinked, but didn't protest, "Don't be silly, Klavier. I'm just glad I can help."

Klavier's grip tightened, "You have no idea, Fräulein." He placed his warm lips to her ear, "Can we stay this way a bit longer?"

"Sure," Ema closed her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders, taking in his familiar scent.

Klavier's body was warm, almost as if running a fever. He buried his face in the crevice between her neck and shoulder, tears he had been holding back trickling free as if a dam had finally broken.

Ema soothed his back, unable to control the tears welling up in her eyes as well.

They stayed in an embrace long after their tears dried, Klavier finally pulling back.

"Ach, I'm sorry, Ema," he frowned, embarrassed.

"Don't be," she threw her entire weight right back into his arms, bowling them both over onto the bed.

Til morning they remained in each other's arms, peacefully cradled together--cooling pizza and bread sticks long forgotten on the kitchen counter.

* * *

"Do you need a ride to the airport?" Ema wondered, taking a big bite out of a slice of cold pizza.

"Nein, you have work," Klavier watched her with a tender smile. "I've arranged for my secretary to come get me. I already asked her to pack a few things for me."

"Ok," Ema murmured, standing to caress his jawline with her pizza-free hand.

"Thank you for taking care of the wreck I was," he took her hand in his, gently kissing her palm, then slender fingers. "I don't know what I'd do without my little mad scientist."

Ema let out a small laugh. "God, I missed you."

Klavier smirked, "I missed you, too."

He lowered his head, planting a soft kiss to her lips. Soon deciding this was not nearly enough, he grasped the back of her head, deepening it. Ema's open mouth, soft yet eager against his own, kissed back with fervor, an entire half a year's time spent apart, redeemed in an instant. Ema sighed when they finally parted, watching as Klavier carefully licked his lips, tasting them.

"Mmm, I'll have to grab a slice of that before I go."

Ema laughed, holding her slice up so he could take a bite. "The best cold pizza I've ever had."

But when Klavier managed to steal a second, even bigger bite than before, she scowled, jumping out of arm's reach.

"Hey! Get your own!"

* * *

Ema walked Klavier down to the entrance of her apartment building. Klavier's ride would be arriving any time now.

As they waited, Klavier cupped Ema's face in his hand, searching her eyes. "Are you sure you won't come along?"

Ema nodded, "You have your things to sort out with your parents. Don't worry. We'll all be here awaiting your triumphant return." She smiled, "When you're ready."

"I won't be long, Fräulein."

She closed her eyes and stood on her tip-toes as he placed another kiss to her lips.

"Call me when you get to Germany," she breathed, feeling a twinge of sadness as a familiar black BMW turned onto the street.

"Ja," Klavier replied, still holding her by the chin. "You better behave," he smirked. "No drunken antics while I'm away, ja?"

Ema rolled her eyes, "Ja."

Klavier flashed her his million dollar smile before giving her one last kiss to the forehead. The car pulled to a halt by the curb in front of them, and he opened the passenger's side door, getting in. Ema smiled and waved at Klavier's Dior-clad secretary who returned the friendly gesture.

Klavier bid Ema one last farewell with a wink as she stepped back and watched the car speed off into the distance. She lingered until it disappeared around the corner and out of sight.

_Crap_, she groaned, realizing she had better get ready for work or else be late again. Ema wasn't fond of the idea of life going on without Klavier Gavin--but she wasn't worried. She knew the Glimmerous Fop would be back.


	14. Coming Full Circle

Notes: Yikes I've been sitting on this for so long because I just couldn't think of a satisfying ending. Thanks to everybody who's read this far, couldn't have done it without your encouraging words! Now I can finally say that I've actually completed something. XD

* * *

_Munch munch munch..._

Ema Skye stood with one arm planted on her hip, and the other stuck wrist-deep in an open sack of Snackoos resting at the bottom of her messenger bag. She mulled over the testimony she'd just given in court once more.

What was that pesky little defense attorney's problem? Opening that rather large mouth of his and convincing the judge to throw her clearly valid evidence out the window just like that? Okay, fine. So it hadn't been officially submitted, nor conducted with the lab's prior approval. Sure, it had been carried out against the chief's specific orders after he'd warned her time and time again not to waste valuable time and sparse department funds. Big deal. Science knew no boundaries and should be free to be enjoyed by anyone, anytime and anywhere they pleased. Hey, it could have possibly broken the case wide open! Well, probably not, but her findings were still pretty darn cool. This is the thanks she gets for always helping Antennae boy and his little magician sidekick out? It was official. Apollo was in for a Snackooing of his lifetime the next time he came poking around her crime scene again.

_Munch munch munch munch..._

"I'm here to deliver a piece of evidence to a...Detective Skye?"

A man's timid voice came from behind, abruptly interrupting her inner-rant.

"Not now, officer. Can't you tell I'm busy?" she sharply turned and glared, preparing to project a half-eaten snack at what was most likely another rookie cop pestering her.

However, she paused mid-flick. The man standing before her seemed oddly familiar with his sparkling blue eyes, sun-kissed features and glistening blonde hair. It was also safe to say she'd never in her life seen any officer dressed quite like _that_.

The Snackoo dropped from her fingers.

"Oh my god!"

"I'm flattered, but not quite," The tall man smirked, returning to his usual, accented sing-song voice.

"Achung, no wonder all the young officers fear the infamous Fraulein Detective," he lifted a brow. "Those Snackoos of yours can sting you know--"

"You're back!"

For a split second, Ema didn't care if anyone was watching. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, squeezing with all her might.

"If I'd known I'd be greeted so warmly, I would have returned much sooner," Klavier laughed into her sweet-scented hair, squeezing back just as tight.

"You said you weren't coming back for another whole month," her half-complaint came out muffled in the musky leather of his jacket.

"Maybe I just couldn't bear to stay away from you any longer."

She finally loosened her grip, her eyes flicking up and narrowed accusingly at his grinning face. "You totally planned this didn't you?"

Her accusation was met with a twinkle of an eye and smug smile. Only then did she notice something was drastically amiss about him, and when she realized exactly what it was, she gaped in shock.

"What happened to your hair!?"

The prosecutor chuckled. The tips of his hair now not nearly long enough to reach his shoulders, he combed fingers born for guitar-playing through his shaggy bangs--the apparent sole survivor of the rest's drastic downsizing.

"I figured it was due time for a trim," he grinned. "An image change, if you will."

Ema beamed, nodding. "I like it," she decided. She stood on her tip-toes, reaching up to muss his ridiculously soft locks. He scowled and belatedly ducked out of reach.

"It's a shame, though. I'm gonna miss calling you a fop."

"I'm sure you will," Klavier's grin charmingly lopsided. "But at least you still find me enchantingly glimmerous, ja?"

"Who ever said anything about 'enchanting'--?" Ema wondered with a frown. "Oh, nevermind," she rolled her eyes. "Good to have you back, Gavin." She'd cut him some slack just this time. After all, it had been three agonizingly long months since he'd left.

"Oh, crap."

Only then did she recoil in utter horror at the realization she had just hugged Klavier Gavin in public--and in front of a dozen of her comrades to boot.

Noticing the color drain out of her face, Klavier bent down and softly whispered with a meaningful smirk, "We'll continue this later...perhaps somewhere more private, ja?"

Ema simply nodded. Her mouth suddenly as dry as cotton and her heart beating a mile per minute. She smiled meekly before stepping back and out of the way, letting others gather around to welcome the prosecutor with 'good to have you backs' and enthusiastic claps on the back.

Still in the process of getting over her humiliation, Ema plopped down on the courthouse steps. From above, she watched the mob form around him, her usual scowl now upturned into a girlish smile, not one unfamiliar to that that followed a distant hot summer day's memory of a first kiss that took place on these very steps she occupied now.

Before long, the crowd finally dispatched. Men and women of law alike, headed back to their respective homes and offices after another long day at court. Finally, Klavier skipped up the steps to meet Ema at her place at the very top.

"So, I hear Herr Forehead shot a certain scientific witness down on the stand today? Again."

Ema shot him an ice-cold glare soon accompanied by a shove, "You enjoy that way too much."

He laughed good-naturedly and draped a heavy arm around her shoulder despite her wriggling in protest.

"Fear not, Fräulein Detective! Herr Forehead won't know what hit him at our next trial. In fact, I can see the reflection of us celebrating in that big, shiny forehead of his already."

Ema bit her lower lip to stifle a laugh.

"Sounds fair enough," she couldn't help but to smile.

"Ach, almost forgot!" Klavier dug his fingers in his jacket's front pocket and promptly produced a small box wrapped in dainty pink paper and accented with a silver bow. "The 'evidence' I came to present to you all the way from Germany."

The box was so small. It was uncannily similar to the size of a box containing a certain accessory worth two months a man's salary. Ema gulped. Scientifically speaking, it could point to one obvious thing...but it couldn't be! Could it?

Klavier gently pressed it into her palm and motioned for her to open it.

"It's not a piece of your missing hair, is it?" Ema joked out of sheer nervousness. "Because that would just be creepy."

Klavier simply shook his head with a tight-lipped grin, motioning again as if to say hurry and get on with it already.

_Oh god._ Her heart thumped all the way up her throat. It was just way too soon for this. She couldn't possibly accept! Right? Of course not! She'd definitely be flattered, possibly happy even, but what would Lana say? It was simply just too soon!

Regardless of her inner-conflict, Ema carefully undid the perfectly wrapped box with shaky fingers. She slowly, cautiously lifted the lid, almost afraid of what she would find sparkling inside...

Then she saw it, and she blinked.

"What…is it?" She curiously held the contents of the box up to the light for a better look.

"It's but a small token of the 2nd best scientist in the world."

Ema suspiciously squinted at the delicate, rose-tinted vile's powdery contents. Fingerprint dusting powder? No, the color was wrong. It was...almost grayish...

She then nearly dropped the thing in plain horror.

"Klavier, did you give me some dead guy's ashes!?"

Appalled, he looked at her as if she'd completely lost her marbles.

"It's just dirt, Fraulein," he assured, but quickly continued on with his explanation, seeing the stupefied look linger on her face a moment too long. "But not just any old dirt, of course. Dirt from Ulm, Germany--."

Finally, it all clicked.

"Albert Einstein's birthplace!" Ema immediately brightened and finished for him.

_That's my girl._ Klavier smiled proudly. "Ja, went and collected it myself."

He took it from her and held it up to the sky by its sparkling, white-gold chain.

"I had it made into a pendant so you can always wear it as a reminder of your dream," he smiled.

"Here, allow me," he unfastened its clasp and secured it around her delicate neck with practiced fingers. "You crazy girl, I wouldn't stoop so low as to desecrate a Nobel Prize winner's remains," he shook his head laughing. "Even in the name of love."

"Well, it is you we're talking about..." Ema snorted, softly touching the tiny vile to her chest. She paused.

_Wait. What did he just say...?_

"Yes, you heard me right," Klavier reinstated. "I indeed just said 'love,' and you better get used to it because you'll be hearing a lot of it from now--."

Ema shut him up with a kiss. Her fingers tangled themselves in the loose, relatively shorter hair at the back of his head as she felt his lips smile against her own. He lightly took her by the wrist and pulled her in closer, his other hand firm on her waist.

Breathless, they finally parted.

"Thanks," Ema managed after catching her breath. Her smiling lips tingled, already missing the presence of his.

"Likewise," Klavier cupped her cheek and gently traced the outline of her flushed lips with his ringed thumb.

"Hey wait," Ema challenged with a sly smirk, already with notion of the answer to the question she was about to ask him. "You said second best scientist in the world... So, who's the best?"

Klavier cocked his head to the side, pretending to have to think hard about it.

"Hmm..." His eyes danced playfully as he gave a casual shrug, "Well, me, naturally."

Ema blinked at him. She wasn't exactly expecting that answer.

"Wait. What?" Her brow furrowed, not amused. She plainly pointed out the obvious, "You aren't even a scientist."

"We can be whatever we want to be, ja?" Klavier smirked, pointing at her newly acquired pendant. "Or does my little mad scientist have to be reminded already?"

"...I'm not exactly sure that's how it works."

"No?"

"No."


End file.
